Home Sweet Home
by KeepCalmAndFuckItAll
Summary: au, post Twilight series, embry x ofc, see authors notes.. Courtney's just come to Forks for her older sister's wedding. But she comes with something she thinks is a secret, only kept between herself and Bella. When the secret comes out, will she finally find stability, a home and bond with her real dad, Charlie? And what happens when Embry Call manages to imprint on her? R
1. authors notes & cautions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Before I begin, no, I don't own Twilight. And no, I don't agree with the vampires sparkling. But I'm Team Werewolf, so hey, doesn't make a damn to me, personally. I'm not profiting off of this.**

**Just a girl who happens to LOVE Embry Call, thought it was a huge injustice he didn't imprint. For full details on Courtney Dwyer-Swan, see my user bio.**

**Reviews are Love. If you like this, leave a review, please?**

**WARNINGS:**

**- swearing. Again, don't look at me, blame tempermental werewolves, and my equally hot tempered original character, Courtney.**

**- sex, eventually. That'll make the rating of the story go up to M, most likely.**

**- occasionally ooc moments.**

**- timeline may or may not be skewered a bit here and there, if there's any past tense from the books within. I haven't read them lately.**

**CHARACTER WARNINGS:**

**If you can think of it, it'll probably happen. This is more like a romantic comedy / family type story.**

**And below, of course, your summary, ladies and gents**

**THE OTHER SWAN DAUGHTER, COURTNEY**

**Courtney spent her whole life almost, believing her father was Phil Dwyer. But when she stumbles upon a box of things with another birth certificate inside, after the family's made yet another move, when Phil's traded to an Arizona minor league team, she keeps it to herself.. Bella's already left by now, moved in with their father, Charlie.. **

**She gets this idea in her head that Charlie didn't want her in his life, or didn't want to be in hers, without realizing that her mother wanted to hide who her father was, from Phil, because she didn't want to lose Phil..**

**Meanwhile, Bella's planning a wedding. She learns the truth from her mother, who talks to her about Courtney's 'wild streak' as of late, since she started college, and Bella invites Courtney to the wedding.**

**When the truth finally comes out, (at least about Courtney's real father), Bella coaxes Courtney into making the move. Courtney and Charlie start to bond as father/daughter,- he'd suspected she was actually his all along, but if he asked her if she wanted to come with her sister for visits, she'd usually say no.-, and her life settles into a dull routine.. Until she sort of reacquaints herself and starts spending more time around Embry Call, the guys..**

**(She's only been to Forks maybe twice, and only for a week each time, tops.)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! NO FLAMES THOUGH.**


	2. arrival & family time

**CHAPTER 01:**

FAMILY TIME

She'd just gotten off the plane, having caught a red eye in.. She had mixed feelings about doing this, coming to her older sister's wedding. Her biological father was going to be there, what if he didn't want her to be a part of it?

Her bright brown eyes scanned the drab airport terminal as she raked her hand through thick long brown hair and she shuffled her feet against the linoleum. "Okay, Bells.. I said Gate C.. I know you're not that flaky. That's my job, sis."

Before she could really finish her out loud internal musings, her older sister's hands closed over her eyes and she smiled to herself before turning around, getting pulled into some odd and slightly chilly group hug.

Of course, Bella's new family, they were vampires.. She knew this, it didn't really bother her, but she didn't really try and get her head around it, either.. Her choice and all that, in Courtney's opinion. She muttered "Hey, whoa.. Easy, people, tiny person is claustrophobic." as she stepped back a little, took a good look at her older sister.

"Wow.. Look who went off and got sexy on everyone." Courtney giggled, even if deep down, on some level, she felt less than pretty when standing next to her older sister, or her future 'in law' family.

Bella shook her head and then said "And there is a surprise person here to pick you up. Don't get mad, Coco.. This is for your own good. I think it's time you and dad talked."

"Damn it, Bella.. the one thing I specifically ask you NOT to do.. You bust your ass to go and do it, don't you?" Courtney said as she bt her lower lip and muttered quietly, "Sorry, it's just.. I.. You know he'd rather not have me underfoot."

"That's where you're wrong, actually." Charlie Swan said as he stepped up and pulled his youngest daughter into a hug, tightly.

He'd been mourning Reneee for a long time.. But when Bella let this little 'sin of omission' on her part slip out, he'd found himself just too damn mad to really care one way or another what his former wife did anymore. Did he hope she was happy? Yeah, of course.. he wasn't a cold hearted bastard after all.. But he wasn't missing her anymore..

And now, he had to work to fix whatever stubborn idea his youngest apparently had in her head about his not having wanted to be a part of her life.

He looked her over, concerned. She looked like she didn't really sleep all that much. She was probably thin as a rail.. Had she always been that small?

"Hey.." she muttered, a puzzled look on her face as she twisted a strand of deep brown hair around her fingertip, stepping back a little.

She didn't really do the whole 'new people' or 'trusting people' thing all that well. It took time for her to bond with someone, and it took a lot of patience.

After all, when you spend a good 80 percent of your teenage life thinking that your mother lied to your real father about you because he might not have wanted you, or that maybe on some level, he did know about you, just didn't give a shit.. You don't really think too highly of yourself, or anyone else.

And even though she loved her older sister to pieces, she found herself jealous of her.. She had a father all this time.. Since learning that Phil wasn't her father, Courtney had been sort of distancing herself, from both her mother and Phil, and Charlie also.

Her mother always said it was typical headstrong teenage rebellion.. But Courtney knew differently.. She didn't trust her mother anymore, and she felt like she didn't really fit in anywhere.

She trusted her older sister, but with Bella having everything she sort of secretly wanted for herself one day, it was hard to be around her sometimes.

"So.. Are you ready? I thought we could stop by a diner on the way in."

"Sure.. Let me see if my bags have come through the carriage thing yet." Courtney said quietly, as she turned, walked away from the group.

"So.. What's the verdict?" Charlie found himself asking his future son in law as Edward shrugged and said "it's the same as it is with you and Bella.. I can only read the loudest thoughts.. Right now, the loudest thought is how freaking slow can the baggage carriage be.. I get the feeling she camoflauges her thoughts."

"Probably so." Bella giggled a little as she looked at her future husband, gave his hand a gentle squeeze before hugging her father. "Dad, this had to come out.. And now that it is.. "

"I know, Bella."

She grabbed her zebra print suitcase, her guitar case and her other bags, and juggling them, she made her way back to the group, looking around. "So.. That's all my stuff.. We're all going to that diner, right?"

Bella smiled, thought it over.. maybe this was her sister's way of saying that she didn't really know if she was sure about being alone with their father just yet.

"Sure. We'll follow you guys.. Edward and I have to stop at the dress shop, set up a time for you to come in and get fitted?"

"Not before noon, please? I'm kinda going to sign up for college classes tomorrow."

"So you're staying?"  
"Well I'm sure as hell NOT staying with HER anymore, Charlie." Courtney muttered as she bit her lower lip and said "Sorry, it's just.. I've spent a few years now being pissed at Mom for all this.. Putting you through it, me through it.. Hell, Phil too, he's just too blind to see it."

"People make mistakes, Coco."

"Yeah, dad.. But you don't premeditate covering up said mistake." Courtney said quietly as she added, "Not that it matters." before walking out the doorway ahead of him.

"It's gonna take a while."

"She's as stubborn as you and I, dad, so yeah.. You just have to try and figure out what it is that she thinks and prove her wrong." Bella said as Edward spoke up and pointed out, "If it helps.. She's thinking how she's not as nervous as she thought she'd be.. But she's still not entirely sure if she trusts you."

Charlie nodded and they caught up to Courtney in the parking lot, leaned against a brick wall, staring up at the dull grey sky.

"Damn.. Hey, Bella? You're not holding your wedding outside, right?"

"Nope."

"Good. Because Alice has already had the no biker boots with your bridesmaid dress talk with me, but there's like no damn way my clumsy butt is wearing 5 inch heels in rain. Not unless you guys feel like booking a room at the nearest ER in advance."

"You're clumsy, huh?"

"I can fall up stairs, sir.. That's how bad it is.. And if I drink? Ten times worse."

Charlie groaned. Okay, so she was upfront and honest, she wasn't going to hide her wildness, apparently.. It still didn't mean he wasn't goin to worry to death or get gray hairs over it.

He noticed her shirt and asked, "Led Zepplin?"

"Mhmm."

"That had to come from Renee."

"Right, dad.. You with the really good old rock collection." Bella joked as Charlie shrugged.

So far, it wasn't going that badly.. But Courtney wasn't nearly ready to let her guard down yet. They fell into easy conversation as they all ate at the diner, and to her surprise, when her father asked if she wanted to maybe take Bella's old room, because he was 'alone' in the house now, as he put it, she actually said she'd do it.

Sue greeted them when they walked into the house, and Courtney smiled at her, was polite, of course. Charlie asked, "So.. You're going to check out Port Angeles University?"

"Yes sir.. They also have an opening in the radio station."

"You're a dj?"

"I love music." Courtney said as she sat on the counter, eating a muffin, groaning.. "These are sooooo yummy, Ms. Clearwater."

"Seth tells me this all the time."

"You should open a bakery."

"I've thought about it."

Courtney smiled and then said casually, "So, I'm gonna sleep now.. Somebody apparently realized that I hate early mornings, and now, they're gonna have me up at 7 am trying on dresses."

"Something tells me you're not crazy about dresses?" Sue guessed as Courtney shook her head and said "The dresses are cute.. I've seen 'em.. But they won't let me wear my biker boots or my leather jacket.."

Sue raised her brow as she watched Charlie's youngest skip up the stairs, and tunring to Charlie, "See? I told you everything would be okay tonight without me there."

"Something tells me it's gonna take a long time for it to click with my daughter and I.. I mean she's really had her mind messed with, all this coming out in the open."

"You'll manage, Charlie."

"God I hope so." he muttered as the two of them made their way into the den to watch television for a while.

Upstairs, Courtney unpacked, put a little of 'her own' touches in the room, the handmade dream catcher, pictures on the bulletin board, her books on the shelves, her sketch pad and laptop, her stack of blank cds and her oversized reading glasses on the desk.

When Charlie came in and looked around, he smiled to himself. The frame to the bed was stacked against the wall, neatly, her clothes from the day draped over it.. There were string lights up on the wall, her posters were up.. Maybe she'd come to think of this as home and he'd finally get to make up for lost time after all this time.


	3. meeting embry for the first time

**CHAPTER 02:**

WEDDING BELLS ARE NOT ALWAYS THE DEATH MARCH

( A WEEK LATER, FINAL FITTING/ REHEARSAL DINNER)

"Get up, cuppycakes." Emmett sang from outside the door, snickering when he heard the thud of a boot against the door and heard Bella's younger sister saying from the other side, "No."

Alice turned to Rosalie and then said "It looks like we're going to have to break the door down."

"Try her cell phone again." Bella said as Charlie called up the stairs, "Let me guess.. She's not moving."

"She threw a boot at the door, sir, she's awake and alive." Emmett called back as the radio kicked on inside the room and the door opened slowly, revealing a still half asleep and mildly pissed about being woken up brunette.

"I curse you all." she stated as she said "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Coco?"

"Please tell me Sue bought Lucky Charms and milk?"

Charlie checked the pantry and called up the stairs, "Yeah, I'll get a bowl."

"We told you, it was going to be early, sis." Bella said as Courtney muttered, "6 fuckin am though, seriously? For what, the practicing of the death march?"

"Weddings are happy."

"So are dreams, damn it, and I was having a really, really hot one." Courtney said as she sighed and added, "Not a morning person. But I am happy for you guys."

Bella nodded, smiled as they let Courtney get dressed, or attempt to, Bella laughing when she tried to stick both of her legs in one side of her leggings, promptly fell on the floor on her ass, glaring at the mirror.

"Damn it, every single time I wake up early."

"Need help, sis?"

"Nope, I got it." Courtney said as she sprang up and stretched then said "I'd have been up, but one of the regular girls called in sick, I got to fill her slot on air last night.. Finally. I finally got on the damn air."

"I know.. We heard it." Alice giggled as Courtney nodded, went about putting on the little makeup she did bother with.. "So, this rehearsal.. Everyone's going to be there, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Who am I walking with?"

"Jacob said he'd walk down with you." Bella said as she added, "Most of the tribe's gonna be there."

"Cool." Courtney muttered as Alice's eyes flicked around the avant garde decorated room, interested at the native american art, the sketches of wolves on Courtney's walls.

"Did you draw these?"

"Mhmm. I walked around in the woods for a little bit two days ago.. I saw this really, really friendly wolf.. Sat down and sketched the big guy. I sort of based the other 3 off of the one sketch."

"And you made the dream catcher?" Rosalie asked, looking up at it, the beading, the way the braids of thread and beads formed the 'net'.

"Yeah.. It was a thing for summer camp about 4 summers ago." Courtney shrugged as Bella asked, "Seriously? You have a poster of a shirtless guy on my old ceiling?"

"Hey.. He's yummy to look at."

Alice started to point out how the guy really closely resembled Embry Call, but for the moment, she didn't.. As far as she knew, Courtney hadn't met Embry, so she wouldn't know.

A quick glance around the room proved to the other 3 females in it that Courtney apparently had a very set in stone type of guy that she preferred. Tall, muscular, Native American for the most part.

Bella grimaced as she picked up a t shirt and smelled it, holding it out, flicking it at the hamper. "When were you drinking?"

"When I was working last night.. I had a few drinks with some of the guys at the station after, at this new nightclub in town, shot a few games of pool.. Why?"

"And dad didn't have a literal farm?"

Courtney shrugged and said "Didn't surprise me." as she finished brushing her hair, then said "Ready to go." as she waited on the others. She grabbed the plastic lidded bowl and spoon from the kitchen table, gave both her father and Sue Clearwater stiff hugs, and smiled at them, then grabbed her keys. "Charlie, don't forget.. If you have to go into work, sir, the game's recording. I set it to."

"Thanks.. And you.. Don't get into anything, okay?"

"I'm not promising anything, sir." Courtney said with a slight smile as she held her hands up, waved them in 'innocence'.

She got into her car, revved the engine as Alice said "Somehow, I get the feeling she drives like a mad woman."

"She does.. Edward said the day they went to get that car, she topped it out on the way home." Bella said as they got into Alice's car and started towards the dress shop for their final fittings. She was excited, she was going to marry the love of her life in a few days.. Her life, right now, was almost perfect.

"Okay, so we're all in here now, with her behind us.. So I'm gonna ask it.. Any one get the distinct feeling there's more to that wolf she saw than we realize?"

"Thank God.. I was wondering if someone would think that besides me." Bella said as Alice nodded and biting her lip muttered, "It could have a lot to do with the stuff I've been seeing about her and a certain gray wolf slash resident shy guy."

"Embry?"

"Mhmm. Let's just say it's gonna be interesting tonight, when they meet. Just for kicks, Bella.. Let's let her wear her boots with the dress for rehearsal."

"Umm, why?"

"Just to see if what I saw happens." Alice muttered as they parked and waited on Courtney, who pulled up a few seconds behind them and got out, leaning against her car.

"So.. Let's do this. Wonder how much padding I'ma need for the dress." Courtney joked as Bella giggled and said "No.. No toilet paper boobs."

Courtney pouted then said "Balloons.. Filled with chocolate pudding.."

"Why chocolate pudding?" Rosalie asked as she looked at Courtney, brow raised.

"Because, Rosalie, they have the same consistency and texture as the real thing." Courtney joked as the girls looked at one another and Bella said "I am NOT asking how you even know that.."

"All of us weren't blessed with a nice rack, sis.. For those of us not.. We have to adapt.. And that's easier than layering padded bras."

The girls laughed and walked into the dress/tuxedo shop, past the group of guys with their wedding party getting fitted, still talking about Courtney's admitting to stuffing her bra, laughing about it.

The smell filled his nose before he realized what was happening and his head snapped around, alert as he raised his shades and muttered, "Guys.."

"What?"

"What's wrong with you, Embry?"

"I, umm.. I just imprinted.. On someone in this shop."

Paul snickered looking around, seeing a few elderly people, then all of the very taken girls in the Cullen family.. And the tiny brunette with biker boots, a baggy one shouldered shirt, messy fishtail braid and leggings.

"Dude, you better hope it's not one of the leeches."

"Or one of these old ladies." Jared joked as Embry growled and eyed the brunette in the biker boots, licking his lips. "That's her. I mean it's gotta be.."

Across the shop, Courtney looked up, rubbed the back of her neck, turning around because she felt Alice tapping her shoulder, holding the white knee length vintage bridesmaids dress. "No shoes, senorita?"

"You can wear your biker boots." Alice winked as she shoved a reluctant Courtney at the changing rooms. Jokingly, on the way in, Courtney grabbed a long veil from a display nearby, while humming the death march from the Star Wars movies.

Bella palmed her face as she watched, and Alice leaned in, whispered, "Look back at Embry, Bella.. I think we're seeing something major right now."

Bella used the mirror to look back, just as Courtney stepped out, flustered, her arms crossed across her chest, biting her lower lip, with the veil on haphazardly and the biker boots.

Paul elbowed Embry and said "Dude.. Pull your jaw off the floor." as Embry smiled a little and then said "Is she humming the death march?"

"Mhmm.." Jacob said as he laughed, shook his head.

A few moments later, still wearing the dress, Courtney skipwalked over and reached around Embry, grabbing a pair of retro Wayfarers from a display as she gaped at the tag.

"Damnnnn.. So not my new hangover shades." she muttered as she caught eyes with the tall guy standing next to her. "I, ermm, hi?"

"Hi." Embry managed as he raked his hands through his hair and said "Interesting outfit.."

"What, this old thing?"

"No, the boots. You ride?"

"Me? Nah.. Scared shitless of bikes. Like to look at 'em though." Courtney said as she leaned on the counter carefully, looking up at him as she asked, "Have we met before?"

"Not that I'm aware." Embry muttered quietly as he looked down at her, trying to will himself to stay under control at the moment.

"Hmm.."

Jacob cleared his throat and nudged the guys standing nearby. "Look."

"We are, Jake."

She raked her hands through the top of her hair and said quietly, "I should probably go take this off.. Before I rip it or something.." Courtney muttered finally as she gave a slight wink then said "My name's Courtney by the way.. If you're wondering." as she walked off.

She walked past her sister and her sister's soon to be extended family, and into a closed dressing room door. She shook it off and said aloud, "Normally works better if you turn the damn handle, right?"

Bella snickered as Alice prodded Rosalie and said "Pay up. I called it."

Rosalie grumbled but slipped Alice the money owed in their little bet.

Seconds later, Courtney walked out and then asked her sister, "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"No reason, sis."

"Can we like, go eat now? I'm starving."

"But you ate cereal."

"Hello, tiny person, huge appetite."

"Sis?"

"Yeah"

"You're still wearing the freaking veil from the mannequin."

"Crap on a cracker.." she muttered as she took it off, sat it on the mannequin's head, and walked out behind her sisters, trying to figure out what happened in the store just then. And why that guy, whom she'd never met before, looked so familiar..

Maybe it was his eyes.


	4. somebody's watching me, pt 1

**CHAPTER 03:**

SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME,PT 1

( A DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING, BEGINNING OF THE VAMP THING)

Courtney rubbed her sleep heavy eyes and eyed the clock in her booth at the campus radio station warily. "Only 9 pm. 3 more hours left. Must find caffeine." she muttered as she tapped her foot against the floor, launched a paper plane at the waste basket. The paper plane was another attempted sketch of the wolf she'd been seeing in the woods near her biological father's house lately, sneaking out at night to feed occasionally.. and once, she'd even let it in, let it sleep next to her, when she got a weird feeling, like she was being watched, and it creeped her out. The wolf had lain there pretty much all night, it'd comforted her.

The On Air sign kicked on and she groaned inwardly before saying, "And now, ladies and gents of the nocturnal persuasion.. For your listening pleasure, it's an old song, but hey, I love it.. Keep Away, by Godsmack." as she slid the disc into the tray and let the music play. While she had the chance to do so, she dug through her change and began the walk down the hallway, to the aging vending machines, in hopes of finding some form of liquid energy, preferably something really strong, maybe a NOS energy drink.

The silky smooth voice spoke up from behind her. "Unusual one you are." it said as the male leaned against a nearby wall, just out of sight, in the darkness, his arms crossed, before continuing, "And you've such a sweet smell."

"Huh?" Courtney asked, biting her lower lip, feeling around in her pockets, wondering if maybe her father had shoved yet another can of mase down in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"You're not like your older sister. We haven't met.. But we will soon."

The voice and the 'shadow' disappeared and Courtney laughed as she said "Fuckin weirdo." before sliding the change in her hand into the coin slot on the machine, and then popping the top on her drink, flicking the silver tab at the garbage bin nearby. She'd almost choked on one clumsily as a kid, since then she'd taken to removing the damn things when she drank a soda from a can.

Two booths down, Jett, the 'jazz dj' peeked out and said "You gonna come out with us tonight to that new club again?"

" I dunno, J.. My sister's wedding is tomorrow and I'm kind of one of the bridesmaids? I'm not too sure I wanna watch big sis do the death march with a full on hangover." Courtney admitted as she rubbed her forehead, popped a tylenol out of the tylenol bottle, chasing it with a soda. "Besides, I've got a bitching migraine tonight."

"Okay, fine. But this weekend, then?"

"Sure.. Don't see why the hell not." Courtney said as Jett nodded then asked, "Did you see the guy with the freak eyes earlier? He was lurking around your booth, watching you. He looked kinda like your sister's fiance, so I left him be."

"Huh?"

None of her sister's extended family ever came to the campus, Bella herself had only been here once.. But the past few days, Bella had been acting really, really weird. A little above and beyond her normal 'weird/acceptable' scale, if you were to ask Courtney.. They kept whispering about something.. Courtney got the feeling it was 'vampire' related, but she stayed out of it, she and Charlie both promised they would and to be honest, Courtney just wasn't too damn sure how much she WANTED to know about her big sister's new life.

"The guy.. He was probably about 6 foot tall, had on a black leather trench coat.. And I swear to you, he had full on red eyes."

"Probably some creeper who listens to the show."

"No, this guy.. He looked.. Off somehow.. Like the elevator didn't go all the way to the top floor?"

Courtney gave Jett a thumbs up signalling she'd understood and then walking back into her booth, she texted Bella quickly and said "Some guy with pale skin / red eyes just came to the station?"

Bella was sitting in her room at the Cullen's house, when her cell phone vibrated. She read the text and she bit her fingernail before yelling down the stairs, "Guys? We have problems."

"Which one of them was it?"

"I don't know, but one of those jerks found my baby sister at the radio station, freaked her out, even if she's not admitting it." Bella said quietly as Alice sighed and then said " It wasn't Volturi."

"Whoa, huh?"

"No, this one.. Someone entirely different.. I've seen this." Alice said as she took Bella's phone and then dialed Courtney's number hurriedly, disappearing outside.

Courtney picked at her black nail polish as Disturbed blasted from within the sanctuary of the dj booth, and she drummed her foot against the top of her desk. She picked up the phone as it began to ring and then asked, "Alice?"

"Don't go home tonight. Charlie's gonna have a case, Sue's not gonna be there.. And if you go home, something not good will happen."

"Just where the holy shit am I supposed to go?" Courtney asked as she added, "What'd you see, Alice?"

"Nevermind that. Just trust me when I say the absolute last place you need to be tonight, is at home alone. Come here if you have to. Just don't go back there until Charlie's back at home for the night."

She could hear her older sister pleading with her not to be a stubborn ass tonight and just do it, and the weird feeling from earlier tonight only got worse. She bit her lower lip and then said quietly, "Fine.. I suppose I can go stay with Leah until Charlie's home or something.. If I have to, I'll tell him I idiotically lost my house key or something, pretty sure given my drunken shenanigans from time to time, he'll buy it."

Alice turned to Bella and said "She's gonna try to go to Leah Clearwaters."

"She does know she can come here, right?"

Edward sighed and then said quietly, "She does.. But you know yourself, babe.. Your relationship with your sister, especially since she found out the truth, it's been strained. And I think the vampire thing freaks her out a little bit, still."

"But she'll crawl into bed at night, literally, with a werewolf. She's my baby sister, I'm not gonna stand by and let something happen to her." Bella said quietly as Alice sighed and then said "Hey.. At least it's Embry."

"True, but.."

"She's safe either way.. Maybe even safer there.. I could be wrong, Bella, it could be Volturi. They have red eyes too."

Courtney finished out her shift and right before the end of it, she remembered what she'd promised Alice, and called Leah.

Leah raised a brow but waved her phone in Embry's direction, taunting him. Embry growled at her and lunged, but Leah answered her call from Courtney. "What's up, Coco?"

"I left my house key and I was wondering if I could come to your place just until Charlie's back? I didn't like, wake you up, did I?"

"Me, nah.. But yeah.. Come over. Seth's got a new video game.. We can prove that girls can dominate at zombie slaying."

"I'm not.. Not much of a gamer, actually.. I tried the whole WII thing once and yeah.. The damn control hit me in the eye."

Leah hung up and then looked at her fellow pack member, Embry as she said calmly, "You can stay.. But no lurking and being creepy.. And for the love of Christ.. Actually talk to her."

"Sis, Sam's gonna.."  
"Not if he doesn't find out, Seth." Leah said firmly as she whirled to face her younger brother.

"Okay, alright, fine."

Embry punched the air in victory and then felt his own cell phone going off. He read the text from Alice and growled to himself, standing, his hands raking through his hair as he swore to himself.

"Something wrong?"

"When she called just now?"

"Yeah.. what about it.."

"Did she sound like she was freaked out, Leah? Just tell me.. Please?"

"A little, maybe. But she works crazy hours, Embry.. She operates on lack of sleep."

"According to Alice, some red eye leech that they're not sure whether he belonged to Volturi or not, showed up at the radio station on campus tonight." Embry said as he paced. Since it'd come out that he'd imprinted on Courtney, Sam had pretty much told him that she was off limits for now. And right now, this really ticked off the normally calm and quiet natured guy.

Sue called up the stairs, "Leah, Coco's here." as Leah looked at Embry, giving him a warning look as she said quickly, "You have to act normal, damn it, Embry. She cannot know about you until you're ready. I shouldn't even be letting you stay here with her here.. But if it were me, I'd want you to do the same."

The smell of McDonalds wafted through the door before Courtney stepped in, large bag of food in her hands, greedily almost inhaling a double cheeseburger with the works. "God, I was starved.. Leah? Seth? You guys are gonna help me eat all this crap, right?"

Leah laughed and then said "Yeah. We will.. Have you met Embry?"

Courtney's gaze caught in the warm brown eyes of the guy from the dress shop almost a week ago and she said with a smirk, "The guy.." as she raked her hands through her hair and said "French fry?"

He smiled, took the french fries from her hand as he laughed and said "You have mustard.. On your forehead."

"Ahh.. Not only am I clumsy, sir.. I'm a messy eater."

Seth tossed napkins at her and then said "So.. Leah's officially talked you two into squaring off against me and Embry in Call Of Duty."

"And I've told Leah.. I've broken controllers before." Courtney joked as she shifted her gaze to Embry who sat nearby, sort of watching her in curiousity. "Fuck me sideways.. I have food on my face again, don't I?"

"Nope." he said quietly as he unwrapped a cheeseburger from the bag and took a huge bite, making her giggle.

_'Damn.. Bambi, that giggle will be my downfall.' _

**_'Seriously? She's almost our stepsister for god's sakes, Call. Can't you umm, maybe control your thoughts with us here?'_**

_'Didn't ask either of you to poke around in my mind, now did I? Is that a tattoo...' _

**'Yes, dork.. did you not realize that your little imprint has not one but 2 tattoos? And no, Charlie has no idea. She also had her eyebrow pierced at one time, but Renee made her take it out.'**

Courtney moved a smidge closer to Embry's spot on the floor, leaning forward to pull a dvd off of the shelf beneath the television/dvd player and she heard him gasp when she did. She managed a bit of a smirk to herself, muttered quietly, "And you have no idea what you do to me, either." to herself.

Leah, who was sitting closest by her, smiled and then thought telepathically, **'No worries, Embry. She's into you. Definitely.'**

_'How the hell do YOU know?'_

**'You didn't hear her say what I just did. You can stop checking her ass out now, it's totally obvious.'  
**

"So.. Anyone up for watching Supernatural or something?"

The three others in the room shared a look and Leah cleared her throat, asked with a slight smile, "Your sisters about to marry a vampire.. And you wanna keep watching that show?"

" The car and the music, Leah. The car and the music. Plus, I love the horror genre." Courtney muttered as she wiggled her feet free from her biker boots, glaring playfully when Seth snickered at her mismatched Batman/Superman socks.

"Seriously? You know they like.. Hate one another.. Right?" Leah joked as Courtney shrugged and tossing a fry at her friend said "Don't give me shit, Clearwater. I got dressed in the dark again."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Embry blurted as she turned to look at him, brow raised. _'Err.. crap.' _

**_'oh embry, you got some 'splainin to dooooo.'_**

_' nah.. i got this.' _he thought as he added, "I mean that's what Bella said at the dress shop when she saw that other pair of socks. She's kinda loud, can't help but.."

"Overhear, yeah." Courtney, finished, hint of a teasing smirk playing across her lips as her cell phone began to ring - Carry On My Wayward Son- and also said -hey assbutt- indicating a call AND a text.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"I made it in. I got your text while I was on a scene, I couldn't answer.. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just figured that Bella's probably in meltdown mode, what with tomorrow being DDay and all, so I came to Ms. Sue's house with Seth and Leah."

- hey assbutt- played again and Courtney raised a brow then asked, "Seriously, Leah, you're gonna text me from across the room?"

Leah shrugged and said "I just wanted to see if your phone said what I thought it did."

"Well, it did, girl."

"You gotta go already?" Seth asked, mouth full of french fries, he'd been finishing off the spilled ones in the bag while they were all 'communicating'. Embry frowned as he looked at her. She just got here. He didn't really want her to leave yet.

"Yeah, sadly, I gotta go.. Sis will crawl my ass for me if I oversleep on her big day." Courtney muttered as Embry jumped up from the floor and said "I'll, umm, walk down with you.. I gotta go too.. I'm supposed to be in my room right now."

"Ooh.. Livin dangerously, huh? I like that, big guy." Courtney said as they walked out of the room, Courtney slipping on her jacket and going into the den to tell Seth and Leah's mother goodbye for the night, thanking her for letting her come over an hour or two.

"It's not a problem, really.. I don't blame you, being alone in a new place wouldn't feel right for me, either." Sue said as she gave Embry a knowing grin as they walked out the door.

"So... bella said you and Jake switched? You're gonna walk with me down the aisle?"

Embry shrugged and then said "Jake's upset right now, some major things went down with him and your sister.. It's just better if I do it.. He's probably not gonna be there."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"Now who's gonna slip into the bar area and get me a glass of red wine?"

"You don't actually drink that.. Do you?" Embry asked her in concern as he leaned in, brushed some hair back from her face.

"Umm, yeah, duh." Courtney giggled as she looked up at him and said casually, "How the hell else do you think I'm gonna muster up the courage to be the 'bad kid' and make the totally inappropriate toast to my big sister? Or dance all daringly with this really tall, really cute guy..."

His jealousy flared a moment, but he realized that she was looking up at him, biting her lower lip as her finger trailed down his bare arm, sending shivers down his spine.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, big guy.. You are saving me a dance.. Right?" Courtney asked, a slight wink as she moved a little closer.. She wasn't really acting like herself tonight, but she was freaked out, she was wondering what was going on with her sister that her sister wasn't telling her or Charlie about and ... There was just something about this guy in front of her, if one wanted complete honesty.

She knew from her few casual questions to Bella about him since meeting him in the dress shop when they'd all been getting fitted that he was pretty notoriously shy, so she knew that if she wanted him to KNOW she maybe felt something she couldn't explain for the guy, she'd have to be her normally bold self.

"Yeah." he said as he smiled a little and then said casually.. "Be careful.. I mean it's late."

"I'll be fine." Courtney said as she slid through the window of her car and down into the drivers seat, leaning out the window after writing something on a napkin and handing it to him. "See ya around, Embry."

As she drove off, he looked at the napkin in his hand and realized she'd just given him her cell phone number AND the number at Charlie's house.. Which meant a lot, according to Bella, because Courtney was sort of an island unto herself, as much as he'd managed to find out about her..


	5. somebody's watching me, pt 2

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, YOUR REVIEW REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03:**

SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME,PT 2

( DAY OF THE WEDDING, BEGINNING OF COCO'S PART IN THE WHOLE 'VAMP THING')

Courtney sat up in bed, the sheet barely covering her as she looked over to the left of the mattress, snickered at the wolf lying there. Her father, of course, was already at the church with Carlisle, Esme and the others. She'd slept in mostly because she had a little time before the wedding, before she absolutely had to get to the church.

_'No, Bambi.. Just lay here.' _ the male, Embry, thought to himself while he was in his wolf form currently. Okay, so he definitely should have went home last night, but knowing that red eyed leech was after his imprint, he just couldn't.. Just like he couldn't obey Sam's order and stay away from her. Everything about him, it made him crazy, made him want this whole 'seperation' thing to be over already. He was lucky he was getting to go to the wedding, though he knew Sam would sit there glaring a hole through him the entire time.

"Okay, big guy.. You have to get going now. Seriously.. Charlie's laid back, but I'm pretty sure that if he sees you in here, he'll either have a coronary or shit a gold brick." Courtney said as she leaned down, brushed her lips to the wolf's cold wet nose, giggling when it began to lick her all over the face. Okay, so maybe this wasn't exactly the norm, a college girl sneaking a WOLF into her house, not a guy..

But she felt safer with him around.. She still wasn't entirely sure about her biological father, Charlie, though she was warming to him quickly, and for the moment, the wolf was more like the pet her mother, Renee, never allowed her to have.

She'd always wanted a dog as a kid, but Bella was slightly afraid of most of them, so she hadn't been able to get one then.

The wolf licked her one more time, nuzzled it's nose against her leg and made a hasty retreat as it normally did when it came in for a night (usually when it was raining, as it had been the night before, because Courtney was secretly soft hearted, the thought of the big guy out there, getting soaked by rain..)

And she dug around in her top drawer for the special padded and strapless bra that her sister helped her find for the dress. "Okay, Coco.. you're gonna see him again today.. You cannot stare at Embry like an ass. You cannot think about all that X rated stuff you kept dreaming about all night last night where he was concerned, either. This is NOT the time for you to go rushing head on into something.. You're in Forks to get your head on straight, figure out what you want in life."

That sounded well and good, but Courtney couldn't really deny, she WANTED Embry, the tall, muscular quiet Quileute guy she'd met through Sue and Leah, Seth.. "But I want him.." she muttered softly as she slicked the crimson lip gloss across her full lips, blew a kiss and winked at the mirror. "Are you awake?" someone called from the foot of the stairs. She peeked out, looked down as she called out to Alice, who stood there, "Mhmm."

"I smell wet dog."

"Because one just left. Okay, so not a dog, a wolf, but yeah." Courtney said as she looked at Alice who was trying not to laugh and looked like she wanted to say something to ask, "What?"

"So you've been letting the wolf in here.. To sleep at night.." Alice said as she tried her best not to double over in side splitting laughter.. This was going to be interesting, when the truth as far as Embry was concerned, came out and she knew about their bond, what they were to each other.

She just hoped that Courtney took it a lot better than she'd taken finding out that the Cullens were all vampires. She still seemed wary of them all, even now.

"Yeah, I have.. It was raining and he was on the patio.. And I didn't want him to get wet or cold." Courtney explained as Rosalie stepped in and sniffed the air, trying not to laugh, Alice calmly elbowing her.

"Came to do your hair and makeup?"

"I, ermm, huh?"

"Hair and makeup."

"But I did.."

"No, Courtney, we wanted to actually put makeup on you.. Not that halfhearted thing you do where you CLAIM you're wearing makeup, but you in fact are not wearing makeup."

"Ughh, no.. Why? It's not gonna do anything but make me look like shit.. Or worse than normally.. I mean personally? I gave up on makeup, beauty a few years ago when I realized no matter what I tried, I'd never be as pretty as my mom or my sister." Courtney babbled, her hand raking through her hair slowly as her other hand curled around the post at the top of the stairs. She was getting that feeling again, the feeling of being watched, and just now, she could have sworn she'd heard the same voice as the one in the radio station, saying quietly, from a distance, "Soon".

She shook her head and focused on trying to dissuade the pair of sisters at the foot of the stairs as her cell phone began ringing in her hand, -lets get it on- drawing a raised brow from both sisters as she said "Err, crap.. I'm gonna take this.. In the bathroom."

"That was totally Embry." Alice muttered as Rosalie stopped a moment, burst into laughter, gripping the rail on the stairs as she said "So he's sleeping in her bed.. In wolf form.. And his ring tone on her phone is Let's Get It On. And he STILL fears that the imprint didn't take.. Wow.. "

"He's shy, Rosalie."

"And he's not good at picking up subtle as a sledgehammer hints either, I'm guessing. Oooh.. I have an idea.."

"What?"

"At the reception.. This song MUST play. I just wanna mess with her, just a little.. Please?"

"Hmm.. Sure. That could be fun.. I like a good chance to play Cupid." Alice admitted as they called out, "Off the phone, we're coming up."

"I was off the phone, haha." Courtney called out sarcastically, as she peeked out the bathroom door and glared at them a little, then said "And it was only him asking if I made it home okay last night."

"Wow.. He's really committed to keeping this whole thing up for now, isn't he?" Rosalie muttered as Alice shook her head and said "He wanted to hear her voice.. It's so sweet."

"I'm throwing up in my mouth a little... Really."

They stepped into the bathroom and Courtney said quietly, "Do you guys ever feel like you're being watched? But you look to see if you are, nobody's there?"

"Why?"

"Because I've felt like that all week. And that guy from the station.. Hell, forget it.. I could have sworn I saw him standing in the woods outside of Leah and Seth's last night."

"And you said nothing because?"

"As soon as I saw the guy, he was gone.. I was kind of distracted.."

"Let me guess... Embry Call?"

"Hey.. What the hell? How do you even.."

"It's really, really obvious." Rosalie muttered dryly, then said quietly, "You have to tell us stuff like that."

" It's not a big deal, seriously. It's probably just some creeper who goes to Port Angeles U.. You guys haven't seen some of the guys that go there. Real freakshows."

"Like how?"

"Well, there's actually a few of them who apparently think, and get this, that they ARE what you guys are. Or they wanna be vampires, at least."

At this, Rosalie and Alice shared a concerned look as they finished doing her makeup. When they'd all finished, and were about to leave, Courtney remembered she'd left her change of shoes upstairs, and ran back up. She stopped by the bathroom mirror, and was about to look at the 'finished' product, what Rosalie and Alice had done, but a scream died on her lips.

Behind her was a man with a black leather trench coat, burning red eyes almost, and almost blue pale skin. And he licked his lips as they moved towards her neck hungrily...

Then as quickly as the man had appeared, he was gone and Courtney screamed, then stormed down the stairs, and jerked the shotgun from the wall over her dad's fireplace.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Some asshole was in my bathroom.. I'm gonna go into my bedroom, open my window, and fill his ass with lead."

"Whoa, wait.. Someone's here.. With us?"

"Mhmm.. They were.. The fuck's gone now."

"Grab your coat, you can dance barefoot. " Alice said as she practically raced out of Charlie's house with her hand in Courtney's, only stopping long enough to lock the place up.

As they drove off, Courtney gasped as she saw him materialize in the woods right next to the church. "Guys.. He's.. He's right fucking there."

When Alice and Rosalie looked over to where she pointed with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, there wasn't anyone there. It wasn't uncommon for the Volturi to play mind games.. But somehow, both girls had serious doubts about this vampire being Volturi. And if he weren't.. Then who's coven did he belong to? And why the interest in Courtney?

They'd just parked and Courtney rolled her eyes as she spotted Jessica Stanley, a girl she'd met on a previous visit to her sister when Bella was still in high school. "What the heck is SHE doing here?"

"Taking it you don't like her?"

"About as much as I'd like to be hit in the face with a brick." Courtney stated as she gritted her teeth, let Jessica hug her. "It's so nice to see you, Coco! I didn't know you were here!"

_'Probably because I threatened to kick the piss out of Bells if she told you.' _Courtney thought to herself as nearby Edward and Emmett, Jasper almost went down in laughter.

"Yeah.. I forgot she really doesn't like her."

"Something tells me that we better keep those two seperated at the reception."

Jessica turned her gaze to the taller tuxedo wearing Embry Call who appeared as if out of thin air, beside Courtney.

"I see you've met Embry."

Courtney bit her lower lip and then said quietly, with a smirk, "Actually, yeah.. Big guy is sort of my date today."

Embry looked back and forth between Jessica and Courtney, confused as to what was going on currently. He really didn't try to spend too much time solving the mystery of the female mind, but he knew enough to know that apparently, for whatever reason, his imprint looked like she were about 2 seconds away from punching Bella's old friend Jessica in the face.

Thankfully, Bella noticed the two of them staring at each other and practically hissing, and made her way over, laughing as she looked at Embry's completely baffled expression.

Edward walked past Embry and said "And that.. Was your imprint's inner jealous side."

"She was jealous? Of Jessica?"

"Jessica was flirting with you, just enough that Courtney picked up on it, yes." Edward said casually before walking away to talk to Carlisle and Esme, Charlie before the wedding started.

_**'Embry, just don't try and dwell on it too much, buddy.. Women get jealous easily.'**_

_'but why? i mean i haven't ever really liked jessica stanley.'  
_

**_the less you worry about it, Emb.. the better off you are. I'm Jared, your best buddy.. trust me.. not steering you wrong on this.'_**

_' do you guys smell bad leech nearby?'_

**_'yeah.. we're gonna keep our eyes open.'_**

"If she keeps looking over here, sis.. Not responsible for my actions." Courtney said as she added, "And if she even THINKS she's gonna dance with Embry, I will probably choke her."

"Whoa.. So you're admitting you like him?"

"I don't know, sis.. But I do know I feel something and I'm not about to have her sniffing around, f- err messing things up." Courtney said as Bella started to laugh a little as she said casually, "You can relax.. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got here."

"Yeah, but sooner or later, he'll get bored and find someone better.. All guys do." Courtney frowned a moment, thinking about this as she sighed and then said "I'm gonna go sit with Seth and Leah, talk to them."

"Don't you mean covertly check him out?" Bella joked as Courtney said with a smirk, "Sis, if we weren't in a church right now.. I'd totally give you the finger.. But we are, so I'ma give you the pinkie."

"Love you, coco puff."

"Love you too, batty bell."

Embry was just stopping the whole mental conversation that he had going with the pack when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"You look.. Wow."

"Ya like?"

He nodded quietly, tugged at his tie. "My mom tied this way too tight."

"Lemme see.. I had to do Charlie's tie earlier." Courtney said as she raised to tiptoe, tongue jutting between full crimson lips as she concentrated on working the tie loose, then redoing it just a little bit more loosely than his mom had done it earlier.

"Thanks."

She winked as she said casually, "No problem, big guy. We're dancing later, right?" as she walked back towards her father, who'd called her over to meet some of his old friends, Billy Black and some others.


	6. somebody's watching me, pt 3

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, YOUR REVIEW REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04:**

SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME,PT 3

( DAY OF THE WEDDING, BEGINNING OF COCO'S PART IN THE WHOLE 'VAMP THING')

"Bells, trust me. If she doesn't stop trying to hit on him? I'm gonna go punch her face."

Bella groaned as she grabbed hold of her quick tempered baby sister quickly and shook her head as she glared at Jessica Stanley. If only her father hadn't taken out that space in the newspaper, announcing her marriage. Jessica never would have known, she never would have showed up. She noticed her baby sister looking around raking her hand through her hair. The ceremony was over now, they were outside for the reception/picnic outside the church.

"Are you okay, sis?"

"Yeah, batty bells.. Just getting that watched feeling again.." Courtney murmured as Edward came over and said quietly into Bella's ear, "There's an unidentified vampire around, I can sense it. I'm getting some not so good thoughts."

Nearby, Embry was talking to Sam, basically stating "Yes, Sam, I'm going to dance with her, I promised."

"You can't do that, Embry, especially NOT right now, not when we've been getting the scent of a strange leech on the premises all morning." Sam demanded, his hand going to Embry's arm. Embry growled, glaring at Sam in determination as he said "One dance, Sam. That's all I'm demanding."

Leah spoke up and said "He's controlled himself pretty darn well so far, Sam, even you have to admit that." as she glared at the man she once loved with a challenging look on her face, her hand on her hip, the other one tangled in her long and thick brown hair.

Sam sighed and considered it a few moments and finally said "Fine. Just for today. But then it's back to working on self control. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Embry said through gritted teeth before turning, walking towards Courtney, who stood barefoot on the edge of the dance floor, glaring out towards the woods, her hand in her hair, biting her full lower lip.

He tapped her shoulder and just as he did, Let's Get It On, an oldies song, (and unknown to Embry, the ring tone for him on her cell phone) began to play.

Courtney jumped a mile into the air almost and turned around, her hand going to her heart as she also turned bright red, the blush spreading all over her skin. He smiled a little and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves I guess.. Not too good with large groups of people.. Especially when the one girl who brings out my inner you know what is across the room, staring a hole through me."

He raked his hands through his hair, looked at her with a slight grin as he asked, "What happened there.. With Jessica, I mean?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I just don't like the girl, personally.. After Bella and Edward kinda broke it off for a while and he skipped town, Jessica didn't even try and stay around, be her friend.. And then there's this rumor she started about me and that jerk Mike to try and break him up with his girlfriend, so SHE could take him to prom. So yeah, I've seen her 'true colors' and I'm not impressed, frankly." Courtney said and added sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just.. You don't mess with friends or family, anyone I care about."

Embry nodded and then clearing his throat asked, "What were you staring at the woods for, just now?"

"I could of sworn I saw.. Nevermind, forget it, it's nothing."

"No, what'd you think you saw?" he asked, his senses going into overdrive, the anger and jealousy, rage rising rapidly.. He took a few deep breaths like Paul mentally told him to and when he was calm, he asked quietly, "Well?"

"This freak who came to the radio station the other night.. I think he's following me? I mean I dunno why.."

"Dang it, they're not dancing." Rosalie said as she nudged the dj, made the song start over again, tried not to fall over in laughter as she watched Courtney turn a rather lobsterly shade of red.

"What the hell, Rose.. Seriously?"

"What?"

"It's kinda an inside joke, big guy.. This song..Okay, not a joke, it's more or less mental blackmail." Courtney admitted, blurting it out, despite all attempts NOT to blurt it out.

"Huh?"

"It's your ringtone, damn it." she said as she giggled, her hand went to her mouth. Maybe the glass of red wine she'd stealthily stolen from a servers tray wasn't a good idea.

He held out his hand, pulled her against him as he looked down at her and asked, "It is, huh?"

"I, umm.. Crap on a cracker." she muttered, babbling nervously.

"Probably wasn't a good idea to swap out the grape juice with that glass of real red wine for your toast, was it, Bambi?" Embry muttered as he looked at her in amusement. He got this feeling somehow that life with her in it was going to be anything but boring. Maybe he needed the bold to balance out his quiet, the yen to his yang or something.

He mentally kicked himself but laughed when she bit her lower lip, while pressing a lot closer to him and looking up, she giggled a little and shook her head no, then whispered in his ear, "I'm not ever gonna live everything I've done since we met down, am I, big guy?"

"Probably not, Bambi."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your eyes.. They remind me of a doe's." he muttered as he brushed some escaping hair out of her eyes, laughed a little. He was probably the closest he'd ever been to telling her what he was, what she was to him and what he was capable of right now, but he could hear Sam warning him mentally that the consequences of that would be dire.

'just stick close, Embry.. maybe you're farther along in self control than I thought.'  Sam thought as he watched Embry dancing with his imprint, laughing to himself a little as Emily mused aloud, "It sort of looks like he might have a hand full with that one."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Stop being a dictator and dance with me, Sam." Emily demanded as she held out her hand.

* * *

In the distance, the red eyed dark haired male smirked to himself. "Teach you bastards to try and kill me." he muttered as he raked his hand through newly dyed dark brown hair. He had to change his looks, the Cullens, the Volturi all thought he was dead. He'd been off the grid.. He wanted to build a more powerful coven. But when he heard his former mate was in town, and she had a new mate? He'd had to come.. And then he found a singer.. Bella's little sister.

Who better to be his queen?

"Enjoy her now you disgusting dog. Because soon.. She'll be mine."

* * *

The song changed again to another song, an old rock song, Bed Of Roses, came on. Neither of them bothered to let go, they kept dancing. Charlie elbowed Billy, nodded to the dance floor, Billy taking one look at Charlie's youngest daughter's bare feet as he laughed and said "Guessing that one took after Renee mostly, huh?"

"Not in too many way, thankfully. I'm just happy to see her smile. She really doesn't much. She works all the time, and then there's school, our situation that Renee created."

"So she's still a little closed off, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Take her fishing or something. Worked with Bella when she was younger and you two had an argument."

"I might try that." Charlie said as he remembered what he'd promised to do for Renee while their youngest was here.. Not that this promise was being kept for her, rather more for himself than anything, he raised the camera that Bella had taught him how to use and snapped a picture of his youngest daughter slow dancing with Embry Call, the two of them whispering back and forth as they danced.

"To be young and in love." he muttered as Sue mused aloud, "They act like nothing else in the immediate area exists."

He smiled a little and then said "Yeah, they do.. Do you want to dance, Sue?"

"Sure."

* * *

"She's doing it again, Embry."

"Seriously? You're gonna keep this going, aren't you, Bambi." he muttered as he gripped her a little tighter, his large hands stopping at the natural soft curve of her waist as he looked at her, tried not to laugh.

"I'm childish, okay? Kindegarten rules still apply with me. If I saw it first, it's mine. If it's mine, don't touch it, look at it or breathe on it." Courtney blurted, again covering her mouth. Something about this guy.. He made her want to tell him every single thing on her mind, whether it be dirty or dark, funny or sad, or just completely and totally random.

Embry snickered a little. It was odd, most girls were quieter, shyer, more reserved. He had to get used to her being open, carefree and apparently, speaking her mind. In a lot of ways, with him being as quiet and reserved as he was, it was a little bit of a relief. He didn't have to really guess anything with her. Her hand raked through his hair as she put her arms around his neck, her face mere centimeters away from his, her bare feet on top of his engineer boots, the black ones he usually wore if he were working on something in his mom's garage.

"You're short."

"And you're too tall. Personally, I like being tiny. I never have to worry about clotheslining ceiling fans, doors, or anything above my head suddenly and being conked out cold." Courtney giggled as she added a little more quietly, "But being taller has it's perks."

"I'm sort of seeing that, yeah." he muttered as he completely untied the tie, ignoring the laughs that Paul and Jared gave as he did so, ignored Jared and Seth, Quil exchanging money, apparently they'd been betting on how long it'd take until the damn tie came off.

"I'm actually having a good time at this thing. I'm glad my sister's happy.." Courtney started as she looked at him. He leaned in a little, his other hand coming up, going to her cheek, his thumb moving across slowly.

**'dude, practically my sis.'**

_**'and bada bing, guys, we have tongue. don't mess it up, Call.'**_

_'Paul, I swear to God, I'm gonna come over there and knock you on your..'  
_

**_'kiss her already, dork.'_**

**'yeah, please? Jared and I kinda bet on this. I told him you'd be a good guy, wait for the right moment. He said he thought you were gonna do it hours ago, after the wedding when you guys kinda had that moment outside the church..'  
**

_'seriously? you guys were betting on when i'd kiss her?'_

Her lips met his clumsily and hungrily as her hand raked through his hair and she muttered, "I'm still not catching the bouquet, Bells. It's a stupid and archiac tradition. Besides, lillies make me sneeze."

He laughed and deepened the kiss, finally stopping when he heard Sam's throat clearing in his mind. At least he had today.


	7. somebody's watching me, pt 4

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 05:**

SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME,PT 4

( A WEEK LATER)

"Yeah, Leah.. There is no way in hell you're shoving me off of a huge rock that's god know how high in the air, and I'm landing in water.. For one thing, chicka, I hate heights.. And another? I can't freaking swim."

"What?"

"You heard me, Seth."

"No, I didn't. You whispered that last part." Seth said as he moved, ducked the shove she gave him as the three friends walked down the beach at La Push, barefoot along with Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil.

"I can't swim, damn it."

Jared choked, trying not to laugh.

Paul groaned and palmed his face as he asked aloud, "So you thought what.. You'd be a spectator while we dove off? I think not, Half pint."

Embry growled and elbowed him in the ribs as he said quietly, with a hint of a smirk, "She's not going to.. Because I'm gonna dive with her. I can swim." he pointed out as Quil spoke up and said "Betting 20 dollars she won't budge."

Courtney eyed the cliff with a look of intense determination as she asked Embry, "Big guy?"

"Yeah, Bambi?"

"About how high is that?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 stories, tops." he guessed as he looked at her and tried his best not to laugh as he asked, "Wow.. You really are afraid of heights."

"Fucking petrified."

Her head snapped around and she glared at the nearby woods. "What the fuck is it with me lately?" she muttered as she held up a finger to keep the others quiet and knelt down, picking up a large hard rock and slipped off her boots, tiptoeing towards the woods, a larger group of bushes nearby the beach they currently stood on.

"Where the hell is she going?" Jared muttered to Embry who shrugged right as the scent of leech hit him in the nose. He growled and remembered that he couldn't phase on her yet.. Sam was only barely letting him spend time with her right now, because he'd been impressed with his iron will at the wedding, even though he'd lectured him about kissing her just yet.

Quil groaned as Seth called out, "Damn it, Coco, drop the rock and get back over here. Now."

"The hell I am, Seth. This bastard is about to piss me off."

Leah snickered and elbowing Embry said "You might wanna go grab Juliet, Romeo, she's about to completely wild out."

Embry groaned and took off at a run, catching her, picking her up over his shoulder as he said "Hey.. Whoa.. calm down, Bambi. I'm here, nothing's gonna happen."

"Wanna bet? Let me hear that shit for brains whispering stuff to me on the wind again. His head will be flat."

"C'mon.. Let's go back to Emily and Sam's okay?"

"But.. The cliff."

"It's gonna rain soon anyway." Embry said as the others all nodded and Jared said "Oh don't worry.. You're gonna dive.." as Paul smirked and said "You were gonna do what with that rock?"

"Smash his fucking head in, duh."

"Like that would have worked."

Embry grumbled as he turned and growled a little at Paul. He was half tempted to phase and just beat the shit out of him, but he let it go for now. He'd get him later when he was showing off for his imprint.

He hoisted Courtney on his back and the group took off for Emily and Sam's, arguing noisily amongst themselves. Emily smiled as the door opened and she saw everyone coming in. Courtney groaned as she smelled muffins and then said "You.. I love you." hugging Emily who held out a muffin to her. She saw Embry's pout and then nuzzled against him, whispered, "Hey.. No jealousy, big guy.. " casually as she gave him her best wide brown eyes and grin, wink.

"Oh my god.. I'm in freaking heaven.. It's got chocolate chips." she muttered as she took a huge bite and licked chocolate off her fingertips before holding out the muffin to Embry, offering him a bite before saying to Sam with a mock pout, "I think Seth and Leah were gonna sacrifice me."

"What the hel...?Why?" Sam asked, hiding a laugh as he looked at her.

"They wanted to throw me off of a cliff and into water."

"And she hates heights, and can't swim."

Courtney laughed, hid her face in Embry's neck as she said quietly, "Never should have said that."

"You lived in Florida.. Near a beach.. And you can't swim?"

"Nope.. My first time on a surf board was my last one, sir.. Woke up in the ER with stitches in my forehead. I still have the scar, wanna see?" she asked as she pulled her bangs over slightly, showed them the fading scar.

"How'd that.." Sam started as he muttered, "Nevermind.. I'm talking to the girl who tripped up the stairs when you all came in the house earlier today."

Embry snickered as Courtney pouted and playfully punched his arm, before adding, "I fell off the board, the board hit me in the head after the water sucked me down.. And no, I couldn't swim then either, Sam." to answer Sam's question. Emily laughed and shaking her head asked, "If you can't swim, why surf?"

" Wanted to say I tried it."

"What? It was kinda funny when you fell earlier.. And I helped you up, Bambi."

"I know, Big guy.. My hero as always." she sighed mocking wistfulness as she pinched Leah's leg with her toes, laughing when Leah gave her a dirty look.

"So.. I'm guessing you have tonight off?"

"Mhmm. I got Jett to fill my spot tonight. I think lack of sleep was driving me a little nutty. Keep seeing and hearing this really, really creepy red eyed guy everywhere. I went to mase him in the parking lot the other night outside the station, the creep touched my lips and then vanished.. Meanwhile, my useless ass is standing there, frozen, unable to even move to trigger the spray nozzle on the Mase." Courtney explained as Embry gripped her bare leg tighter and looked at her in concern.

He hated her working nights at the station, but as Jake's father pointed out, as Sam pointed out, college wasn't exactly cheap. Which he understood, of course, but he had the feeling that whatever this leech wanted with his imprint, if he were going to 'get her?'

It'd be when she left work one night, at the station. The lot was small, dark, had no security cams on the premises. And he was at least an hour away, here in La Push.

"You okay, big guy?" Courtney whispered as he said quietly, "Just worried about you."

"Don't, big guy.. I'll be fine.."

"You can say that, but you don't know that, Bambi." he muttered as he looked at her and then said quietly, "Just know your temper."

She sighed and stood, holding out her hand. If HE wasn't gonna mention their growing 'friendship' or the feelings they both obviously felt, apparently it was time for her to be a 'woman' step up and do it herself.. And explain to him that just because they felt this way, it didn't mean she was helpless, or defenseless, or that she expected him to do every single thing for her, whenever she asked.

She just wanted him, plain and simple really.

"C'mon." she said as he looked at her, brow raised. "I'll be back in guys." he said as he let her pull him up, lead him out the door of Sam's house.

"What's up?"

"Look, if you're not gonna act on it, then damn it, I will.. I.. I'm starting to feel things for you, Embry.. I can't explain them, I'm not sure if I LIKE feeling things for someone, because I have the tendency to be hurt often, but I do.. And you seem to act like you feel.."

He pushed her against the wall of the house, pulling her into a kiss to shut her up as he let out a breath he'd been holding in since she'd dragged him out here.. "Why bring me out here to say that, Bambi?"

"Because, big guy, that's not all I'm gonna say.. Just because we're doing this, trying to explore our feelings for one another, big guy.. Doesn't mean that you're expected to be at my beck and call, nor does it mean that I need saving every single time that something like last night happens.. I could kinda see in there, you were freaking out, blaming yourself maybe for not being there? Am I even close to right?"

When he didn't answer, she smiled a little and then said casually, as she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him, "It's sweet you feel that way, big guy.. But sometimes, you're not gonna be there, and i'm gonna have to think for myself. I just wanted to let you know that when that happens, because it will, trust me, we're not gonna have this perfect relationship.. You can't worry and obsess or blame yourself. You're just gonna have to.."

"Let me guess.. Be happy you're okay and I'm okay?" Embry asked, looking at her. She smiled and nodding said "Basically, yes.. If it helps, as I was swearing and trying to make the stupid mase can work, I was telling how my big strong sexy man would probably rip his ass apart limb from limb.. Just sayin."

Embry chuckled and the fat raindrop hit them both on their heads, they looked at one another as Embry said "Now this.. I can save us from both catching cold.. Let's go back in before Paul eats all the damn muffins."

"And I have to go tiny ninja person on him?"

"Nah.. Because then I'd have to kick his ass."

"And I know you probably would." Courtney said as he laughed, carried her in the house again on his back, ignoring the raised brows, sitting her in his lap.


	8. the secrets out

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**(Be warned, slight angst/anger ahead in this two part chapter.. And some drama.. But definitely fluff by the end. I'm trying to keep this as realistic and IC as I can, hoping to hell I'm accomplishing it thus far. BTW, this story is mainly Embry x OC wolf centric. I'll have her family and the vampires in here too, but more or less, it's their own story, ya know?)**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 06:**

SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME,PT 5

( Later That Night - Bonfire)

Nervously, he sat there, watching her face as the bonfire glowed off of it, watching her expression as Sam and the others told the stories about their kind, the werewolves, how they chose someone for life. He almost laughed when she raised a brow, but shook her head as if she were trying to figure something out. He was telling her tonight, Sam couldn't make him not now, because he'd had enough time and many chances to prove that he wasn't completely under control yet, and he'd remained in control nearly in all of them.

"Poor guy if it happened with me, ever." Courtney snickered, joking as Embry argued, "Why?", his stomach churning nervously still. He was going to take her on a walk, farther down the beach in a few minutes actually and tell her and he was hoping to hell that for once, this one thing he wanted more than anything actually worked for him, rather than against him.

It would change things between them a lot, either way. She'd either be happy and accept it, or she'd completely flip out and lose it on him. Or she'd shut down, leave in a hurry and he wouldn't see her again.. He hoped that the last thing didn't happen, he didn't think he'd be able to deal with it, if it did.

"Because.. I'm a pain in the ass, big guy. I'm stubborn, I'm messy, I can't cook or do anything domestic... I stay up too late and play my music too loud. I get into things without even trying most of the time.. I'm not even really that pretty." she added quietly, "Nor am I smart."

He sat listening to her, wondering what made her think all the things she did about herself, quietly. He'd never asked her, but he sort of suspected it came from what her mother, Bella's mother chose to do when she'd came, rather than tell the truth and face it. Love, apparently, made people do crazy things. But love was what he actually felt for Courtney. He had this sneaking suspicion that were these normal circumstances, he'd still have fallen for her, because she just.. There was something about her, even the odd and annoying as all hell things she did sometimes.

Like fighting him on learning how to shoot some kind of gun since this whole red eyed leech who nobody knew had started. She said that guns scared her, she'd panic, probably with her lousy luck, blow off a toe or something, and he'd argued, they'd stormed off from one another. The entire thing had Charlie and Sue almost laughing so hard they shook. Of course, all Charlie knew was that it was your average creepy college guy.

Her throat clearing had him looking up from the hole he'd been staring in his hands for the better part of ten minutes. He smiled, pulled her against him so she'd stay warm and she snuggled into his hoodie deeper as the stories continued.

The entire time Sam was telling the stories of their tribe, Courtney couldn't help but think this was leading somewhere, but she had no idea where. She listened attentively, all the same, wondering if the wolf she'd been seeing were one of their 'shifters' from the stories. She'd ruled it out pretty much, then reminded herself how utterly awkward it'd be for her and the poor unlucky guy who phased, imprinted on her.

Because in her own eyes, she wasn't good enough for that. And she wasn't willing to give up Embry, whatever they had going currently for some other guy who'd had the misfortune to 'imprint' her. She bit her lower lip, a little too hard and muttering , "Shit." she licked her lips, her blood coppery as she fumbled around for something to hold to it.

Embry found a tissue in the pocket of the hoodie she'd sort of 'stolen' from him earlier in the day and announced that she wasn't ever giving back, and pressed it to her lip as he asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I was just getting into hearing all this, bit my lip and yeah.. Smooth, right, big guy."

"So you like the stories?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, mused quietly to himself about that. He knew she was going to Port Angeles U for history, she was as she put it, "A huge history and mythology nerd." so maybe that was why. He knew that the story was ending, it was now or never.

"Hey.. I'm gonna walk down the beach, Bambi.. Wanna go with me?" he asked casually as he stood, hauled her off of the log they'd been sitting on. They'd made it a safe distance from the others and Courtney asked him casually, "So.. That stuff back there.. It'd be awesome if it were true, right?"

"Actually.." he started when he smelled the leech, literally maybe a foot away. Before he could even think, he'd began to shake, growl.. He knew he was going to tell her, but he hadn't wanted to do this.. They must have smelled the blood on her lip.

_'fuck.. seriously, asshole? you show up now? you couldn't give me maybe five minutes? And how the hell are you on the res anyway?' _he thought to himself as he didn't dare to meet her eyes, his transformation now complete.

Courtney gasped as she stood there, watched the guy she'd fallen head over heels for turn into the wolf she'd been letting into her father's house for a while now. She blinked and muttered in confusion, "Embry? What the fuck? You couldn't tell me this? I thought we.."

She backed up, a little freaked out, and an arm closed around her neck, the same voice that'd been taunting her for weeks whispered in her ear, "Disgusted now, aren't you? Loverboy turns into a dog if the conditions are right." as he spun her to face him.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck do you.." she trailed off as the gray wolf lunged, taking down the vampire.. the distant howls told her there were more incoming and she wanted to run, but knowing that Embry was one of them now.. Her feet were frozen to the spot. The vampire, if that's what the thing he'd lunged at even was, was trying to gain the upper hand and she didn't think, she just screamed every swear in the book until Jared, Embry's other best friend came up behind her and said quietly, "You need to go.. Like five minutes ago, Courtney."

She nodded numbly, but still didn't want to move, yet she also didn't want to look in the same. She heard the growls, the snarling, the hissing. Finally, whatever was keeping her there vanished, and she took off at a run, tripping and falling more than a few times as she flew through the back door of Emily and Sam's house, fell into a chair, stared at her hands.

"Answer one thing, Emily.. Why didn't any of them tell me? I mean was it like some little joke for kicks and giggles?" she asked as she looked up finally, still confused, a little more than angry at Embry of all people for keeping this from her, especially given the fact that he'd come into her room, at night, on more than one occasion, lie there with her in wolf form.

"They can't, Courtney, not until they've proven that they can control themselves." Emily said as she pointed to the long scar running across the side of her face and then sat down, told Courtney how and why that rule came about, why it was so important.

"He's not gonna.. Get hurt out there, is he? I should have stayed, tried to help, but Jared came out, told me I had to go.. It's my fault, damn it.. My lip drew that asshole."

Emily sighed and sat down next to the brunette, putting her arm around her as she asked, "Did he even get to tell you?"

"Honestly, no.. But I just.. I'm so damn mad at him right now, keeping this hidden.. I feel like an idiot. I mean I should have known something was up... The stories.. They're all true.. Right?" she asked as she grumbled and said "So damn confused right now. I hate being lied to.. "

"I know.. And he hated keeping it from you. He talked to me about it, he and Sam constantly butted heads.. Other than the anger, the confusion, what do you feel?"

"Scared.."

"Why?"

"What if this gets him killed?" Courtney mumbled mostly to herself as she added, "Right now, I'm feeling so many different things I can't..."

The door opened and Paul and Jared helped Embry in. He didn't look at her for a few minutes, he just had this feeling that right now, she was furious with him. So when she got up, walked out into the back yard area and started swearing, kicking things, he started to get up, but Sam said quietly, "Let her get it out, Embry.. Trust me.. Remember how her sister found out?"

"But her whole problem is that she hates being lied to. I'm not losing her because you want me to keep lying to her now.. I won't hurt her, damn it."

"Trust me.. You say that, but if she pushes, you'll snap.. Especially after that close call just now."

"It was Joham.. he was going to.. I don't even want to think about the stuff he said he had in mind.. Apparently, he wants to overturn the Voultri.. He wanted to try again at making a new race of them." Jared said as Sam nodded and then said "But he's taken care of now?"

"Beyond taken care of." Paul snickered as he shot a look at Embry then said "And stupid here was going to kick the pieces after we finished, kicked a log and probably twisted his ankle."

Embry held up a middle finger and watched the door, stomach churning nervously. She was still swearing and kicking things, but she was quieter now. He glared as Sam gave him a warning look and defiantly, he limped out the back door, said quietly, " I wanted to tell you."

"But you fucking didn't, Embry."

"You've seen Emily's face, Courtney. That's what happens if I snap.. I hurt you.. Not something I want to do."

"Know what? You did.. Because I'm sitting here now, thinking about how you were in my room, with me.. I told you things when you were that wolf.. Things I never tell anyone, Embry. Things my fucking sister doesn't even know. Or Renee, my father.."

"Did I use them, even once? Because I could have." he pointed out as he moved towards her. She stepped back, looking at him, debating quietly. Even now, she was so mad she could kick him, but she still felt it.. The pull, the urge to run over and kiss him with no intentions of stopping, fuss over him, worry about him.. And it hit her like a ton of bricks as she stood there in her angered state.. Even if she didn't know about all this, even if this were normal.. She'd still feel that way about him, because she'd gotten to know him as himself.. And she'd fallen for him. Hard and fast, scary as hell, but beyond all doubt and control, completely real.

It scared the living hell out of her.

" I, umm..." she muttered as she stopped, paced a few more seconds, her hand in her long dark hair, wondering what the hell happened from here.

She knew what happened if she walked away from him now.. And deep down on some level, she knew she couldn't walk away from him. Not for good. Not ever feel anything she felt with him, ever again.

"What?" he asked quietly, pacing himself now, wondering why in the hell he couldn't have just defied Sam, told her like he wanted to so many times.

"Nothing, I just.. Damn it, Embry.." she started as she turned to look at him and then asked, "You realize I'm pissed as hell right now, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked as she walked to him and pulled him into an intense and angry kiss as she muttered, "That was because I couldn't fucking punch you." while nipping his lower lip, making him growl quietly.

She backed away and said quietly, "So.. That's why you got so pissed when I said what I did?"

"Yeah, I don't get why you say and think all of that crap about yourself."

"Because it's true. I'm hard to deal with."

"You're not."

She groaned and tugged her hair as she said quietly, "Promise me one thing? Okay, no, two.."

"What?"

"This is the LAST fucking secret? And you're not going to go off, do something with this, your ability, that gets you hurt or killed?"

"It is. And I'm not planning on it, Bambi."

"I'm not saying I'm comfortable with it, or I even like you turning into a giant wolf and .. Damn it, I have no idea how to even begin to explain this to myself, ughh, fuck.. I give up."

"You're not disgusted? I mean with what you're stuck with?" he asked quietly as he looked at her and said "Not disappointed it's me not one of the other guys?"

"Jesus christ.. You ask me that? Really?"

"I just did, didn't I? You can honestly deal with it being me.. With you.. For as long as we're alive? Because you heard the stories, Courtney."

"I didn't fucking hitchhike home, did I?" she asked as he looked at her brow raised and asked, "You drove here.. Didn't you?"

"Nope. Car messed up.. Something.. I got Leah to pick me up."

They sat quietly for a few minutes and she looked up at him and said finally, " I realized something when that jackass grabbed me tonight.. The last thing I thought about before I thought he'd bite me and drain me dry was everything I didn't get to do with you.. I realized just how far under my skin you got.. It's scary because I'm not even remotely sure how good I'll be at all this.. I'm.."

"No, Courtney, you're not. I don't think so." Embry finished, knowing her well enough currently to know what she was about to , after a few long and decidedly stressful minutes for Embry she looked up at him again and admitted quietly "I love you. No matter what happens. Truthfully, I was scared that if that did happen then it would mean I would lose you sooner or later if you did imprint on someone else."

Embry tapped her shoulder and made her look up as he admitted "I was scared I would wind up losing you when I finally got to tell you. And I love you too.. Even when you're driving me crazy."

Now that it was finally out he wondered what would happen next.

She added quietly "I am still pissed at you though for keeping it hidden. But you can make it up to me..."

"How?"

"Come fishing with me and Charlie tomorrow. I don't hide things from him and seeing as how I have no intention of letting you go Embry, he's going to have to get used to seeing you around."

"That and you aren't fond of worms right?" He asked ducking the light shove against him she gave while pretending to pout and saying "Uh uh."

"Uhuh" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

I


	9. dad, there's something i wanna tell you

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07:**

DAD, THERE'S SOMETHING I WANNA TELL YOU

( Next Morning, the fishing trip)

She grumbled, rolling over on the mattress as she heard her cell phone ringing next to her head. Sitting up, she stretched, her mind going back over what'd happened last night. She still couldn't get her head around something going the way she wanted it to go, finally having the freedom to fall with no fear, really. Despite all of that, she wanted to take things slowly, as they came. Call her old fashioned, but she'd seen firsthand what a whirlwind love story would do to two people, with her mom and her biological father, Charlie.

And she knew she was spontaneous herself for the most part. Embry, though, he calmed her, he balanced her, oddly enough.

Charlie called up the stairs "Coco, there's someone here to see you." as he turned to the doorway and said with a slight smile, "And as usual, she's still asleep." to Embry who nodded and then asked, "Are you sure you're okay with me coming too?"

"Yeah, it's fine.. She said there's something she wanted to talk to me about when she came home last night, she seemed to think it was important that you were there too." Charlie said as he eyed Embry. He hadn't entirely approved of Bella with Jacob.. But he couldn't say he minded his youngest being so close to Embry. Maybe it'd do her some good. She seemed calmer for the most part and from overhearing the two of them talk on the phone, Charlie knew that Embry was the one who urged her to take off work and actually go fishing with him today, adding that everyone had their own side of the story, maybe she should stop being so damn stubborn and listen to her father's.

That alone earned the kid major brownie points with him, really.

Embry nodded as he smiled and stepped into the entry of the house, hands in his pockets. Not having had much experience with this, he wasn't sure what'd happen now.. He knew Charlie could be overprotective, he'd seen and heard all about this with Bella.. But this was something entirely different. Okay, so maybe not entirely different, but he wasn't a leech.. That had to count for something, in itself.

"I'm up, Charlie." Courtney called back a few minutes later as she struggled to grab jeans, a t shirt, some converses. Then she groaned as she took that off, and changed again.. Then again.. Then she finally went back to the first outfit, reminding herself she was being an idiot. He already knew more about her at this point, good bad AND very ugly, things that nobody else knew about her.

And he'd still wanted her, it hadn't made him regret imprinting on her.

She jogged down the stairs and glared at both of them playfully when she saw them eating the last of her Lucky Charms. "There's more." Charlie said as he barely hid a grin, pointed her to the cabinet. "For a second there." she started as she grabbed the bag, and a bowl, a spoon, and the milk. She flopped into the chair across the small round table and asked, "So.. Just so both of you know. Not a fan of worms."

"Told you." Embry snickered as her father laughed and said " I sort of figured out just how fond you were of insects in general, Coco, when you overkilled that spider in the den the other night."

"I didn't overkill it, Charlie.. I only hit it twice."

"Then you stomped on it." her father stated as he took a bite of his cereal, looking from Embry to Courtney, wondering what they were going to tell him. Maybe they weren't about to rush off and get married. God he hoped not. Rushing things wasn't ever a good idea, he knew that now.

"So.. What'd you want to tell me, Coco?"

Courtney bit her lower lip and squeezed Embry's hand under the table, pouting when he mouthed, "Oh no. You said.."

She smiled brightly and then said casually, "Just that you're gonna have to get used to seeing Embry, dad.. We're dating now." as she took a bite of her cereal, watched her father's face. She didn't want to keep the fact that 'oh and he's a werewolf' from him, of course, but.. It just didn't seem like the ideal time to blurt it out, either.

Like her, her father was still adjusting to having vampire in laws.

Charlie looked at them and then said casually, "I think I can deal with that. Thank God, I thought you were going to tell me you two eloped or something."

"Charlie, seriously?"

"What? It does happen.."

"Vegas is too far." Courtney blurted as she bit her lower lip, looked at her cereal bowl.. Okay, so she'd come home last night, thought out the scope of her whole life now, wondered what it'd be like a few years down the road. For the first time in well, ever, the spontaneous and fiery brunette was considering a stable and non nomadic future. With one person. One person she knew, thanks to watching him ALMOST get his ass kicked by a vampire the night before, she couldn't live without and wouldn't live without.

"Don't get any ideas, Coco." Charlie said as he looked at her, smiled. "Rushing things never works well." he added, his bit of fatherly advice. Somehow, he had the feeling that Embry would probably take his time, he seemed like the quiet, romantic, slightly old fashioned about it type, this set well with Charlie as Courtney's father.

But Courtney had a way of talking people into things if she wanted to badly enough.. So it could go either way. They finished eating, and set off for the spot Charlie took Bella fishing when the two of them needed one on one time.

Courtney looked around the clearing with the pond and said aloud, "Bella didn't like coming here? It's peaceful.."

"She said it was too quiet."

"That's the point of fishing though, I mean.. You're trying to relax?" Courtney asked as she grimaced as Charlie took out the live bait. She turned to Embry and said with a groan, "Ewww, they even look slimy."

"They're worms, Bambi.. Worms are slimy." Embry said as he laughed a little, dangled one at her, watching her jump back and into her father. "He's trying to make me puke, Charlie."

Charlie chuckled and then said "Guessing we're going to be baiting hooks all day, Embry."

"Looks like it, sir." Embry admitted as he chuckled and then said "I put the worm down, Bambi, I promise." as he held out his hand, palms up, showing her he hid no worms.

She nodded and then said calmly, "If that bucket falls over, I'm running. Just so we're clear." while she swatted away a mosquito and then dug around in the cooler for something to drink, tossing her father and Embry sodas also.

"Not too many of those." Charlie called out as he turned to Embry and warned, "She can't handle too much sugar."

"I can so."

"Last time you visited when you were younger, you ate 2 brownies, Coco and you were wired for 3 hours."

"It's my metabolism, sir, not me." Courtney pouted as she sipped her soda, leaned against Embry and held out her hook, nodding to the worm bucket.

"You're not gonna hand me the worm?" Embry asked, snickering when she pouted and then went to reach down. "I got it." he said as he reached around her, Charlie laughing as he baited his own hook and cast his line.

"So, I listened to the station the other night, while I was at the police station." Charlie mentioned as Courtney smiled a little, more brightly than she realized. "What'd you think?"

"I liked the mix of music.. I'm not entirely sure about all the music you played with screaming in it, but I liked hearing The Who and Aerosmith."

"Yeah, I try and slip some of that in here and there. Did you hear that one guy who called in?"

"The guy who wanted to do a shoutout to his new fiance, from the emergency room?"

"Yeah, that guy." Courtney snickered as Embry cocked a brow and asked, "Why was he in the emergency room?"

"Dunno..Something about a ring being swallowed by mistake."

Embry and Charlie gaped at one another and burst into laughter as Courtney said "What, it's the thought that counts.. I mean granted, you might wanna ask them BEFORE they drink the glass of Guiness containing the ring, or at least tell them to look down in their drink, but yeah.. At least there was thought there."

Embry slid his arm around her and smiled then said "Yeah that goes on the wall of proposal fails." as Charlie laughed and then said " Call me old fashioned, but I'd prefer just asking someone."

"That's what I thought." Embry said as he added, " Do all the weirdos call that show?" and looked at Courtney laughing a little as she shrugged and said "I've given up on trying to figure out why the weirdos call in."

"Because you like antagonizing them, maybe?" Charlie guessed as Courtney shrugged and admitted, "They set themselves up so well though, Charlie."

"You can't help you got my dry sense of humor. It comes honestly." Charlie admitted as Embry nudged Courtney and then told her quietly, "See?"

She nodded as she smiled at him, moved closer. The tug on her line had her jumping up, looking at both of them as she crowed, "And BURN! WHO CAUGHT SOMETHING FIRST?" as she reeled the line in a hurry, grumbling when all that was on her line was a dead limb from a nearby tree she'd snagged.

"Damn it."

"Hey, she caught something.. But Bambi?"

"Yeah, big guy?"

"The object of fishing is to catch fish.."

"Not trees." Charlie finished as he hid a smile and then said "Sorry, I had to do it."

Maybe today hadn't been a bad idea.

While Embry was getting more bait, Charlie said quietly, " Your mother never told me the truth either.. I just wanted you to know that.. She hid it from both of us.. So it wasn't me choosing your sister over you. I mean I suspected as you got older, but I couldn't ever prove it, so I kept quiet. But it hurt.. And I'm glad you decided to stay and at least try."

Courtney smiled at him and said quietly, "Me too, dad. And I'm sorry I thought all of that about you and about you preferring Bella more. I wish I hadn't now, I really do. Guess all we can do now is move forward from it, huh?"

"Pretty much." Charlie said as he smiled to himself, thinking how nice it was that she'd called him dad for once, not Charlie. Maybe now the stiffness between them, the distance would gradually get smaller and smaller.

"Have you heard from Bella?"

"Yeah, she's enjoying herself. Said they're gonna stay longer." Charlie said as he smiled and said "I like Embry. Seems like a good guy."

"He is. But I'm not rushing into anything, I promise." she added quickly as she smiled at her father and then took a huge gulp of Embry's drink as he walked back over.

"Hey. I saw that."

"And? You drank my whole bottled water when I got up for five seconds to go pee." she said as he laughed and then said " I did, but.."

She held out her soda and then said "I wanted water. But I'll share."

He laughed and took the soda drinking it. He'd walked away just now, to give them time to talk. Maybe they'd at least talked a little. He hoped so, he knew from his talks with her when he was in her room at night in wolf form before that her strained relationship with her dad was one of the things that bothered her the most, but she was too scared to fix it, because of the situation, how her mother had handled it.

Maybe now she'd be okay, she'd be able to get closer to him. He'd done it, really because not having a dad, frankly, it sucked. He'd never really known his, it'd always been him and his mother.. So yeah, he wanted to butt in and try and help her attempt to fix that.

"Thanks." she whispered as she kissed him while Charlie's attention was on the water. He smiled and kissed her back as he said quietly, "I told you it'd go alright."


	10. what the hell do you mean you're a vamp?

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07:**

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A VAMPIRE NOW?

( BELLA'S RETURN FROM HER HONEYMOON, SISTER BONDING TIME)

The second Courtney saw Bella and Edward, with Edward's supposed niece, Renesmee, she knew something was awry. She kept her thoughts to herself for the moment, however, because Nessie couldn't possibly be Bella's daughter.. And that's what she'd have been content to keep thinking, if Bella hadn't had this overwhelming urge to 'confide' in her, making her swear not to tell Charlie anything that was said, because due to Nessie's even existing, well.. The Volturi was now officially even more involved in Bella's marriage to Edward.

She sighed as she shut the door to her room and then said "Sit.. And you better start talking now, damn it, Bella.. Dad might be falling for this whole thing, but I'm not fooled. What the fuck happened while you were gone on honeymoon?"

"I could ask you the same thing.. Embry's spending the night here in HUMAN form? Taking it you know he's a.."

"Yeah, I know he's a shifter. And personally, it doesn't bother me.. So long as he doesn't go doing something that leads to his getting hurt or killed.. But you, sis.. You'd pick death for this guy?"

"It's not dying, Courtney.. But I wouldn't expect you to understand.. You've never liked anything you can't explain."

"Not true.. I just can't get past what he put you through when he LEFT YOU.. The depression, all the calls to me where you were crying so much you couldn't talk.. So no.. My problem is not with your husband, your new family being vampires.. That? Surprisingly, I can deal with.. I just never really understood you and Edward, I suppose.. and it's hard for me to warm to a guy who makes my sister feel like she'd rather die than live for nearly a year. Forgive me for being a caring baby sister." Courtney hissed as Bella glared at her with warm brown eyes.. The eyes of the Cullens..

"Wow.. I figured you'd be mad.. Not this mad."

"You're asking me to hide things from our dad, sis. Hell yes, I'm going to be furious. I just got a decent relationship with dad and.."

"I'm sorry.. But he can't know about Nessie.. You shouldn't even know, but Alice guessed that you'd figure it out, call me out on it. And she was right.. So now you know.. Your niece is a hybrid. She's half human, half vampire."

"And you're a vampire now?"

"Mhmm."

Courtney paced, kicking at things in her floor, swearing. She hated keeping secrets, lying.. She hated the fact that her sister just didn't seem to get her entire problem prior to marrying AND now, with Edward. She'd seen her sister hit her lowest BECAUSE of this guy.

"And you're sure he's not just gonna skip town again?"

"Sis.. he's not.."

"Don't say that, sis, you of all people KNOW how unpredictable people can be."

"So Embry.. Is he included in this, or..."

"Actually no.. Despite the one big thing he was keeping from me, unwillingly, might I add, he's never let me down.. Like Dad, since I've bonded with him, finally.. Don't you get what this lie's going to do, sis?"

"Coco, if we tell him.. We're already in enough danger."

"Yeah, and that's another thing.. Those Volturi bastards.. What right do they even have, really? Thanks to that shit, Embry's been so fucking busy with Sam and the pack that he hasn't had a decent's night sleep in maybe a week?"

"You know what's going on?"

"Embry and I don't really keep things from each other, so yeah.. I know. And I'm not really impressed.. Besides, about a day or two ago, Aro.. He showed up, talking about how my blood sang for him and things kinda.."

"Got out of hand.." Bella finished as she looked at her sister and said quietly, "I'm sorry.. But my daughter's in danger, and.. I can't just let something happen to her.. I love her.. I love Edward.. And I love you and Dad.. Somehow, this all has to work out."

"You realize we're on totally different planes of reality, yes, sis?" Courtney asked as she paced, swearing a little more, growling when she thought she heard something outside, only to realize that it was Embry, climbing up the tree outside the window to her room.

"Bella.." Embry muttered, looking at her, then at Courtney, who he pulled into a passionate kiss and said quietly, "God I missed you. Aro didn't show up or anything today, right?"

"Nope. Did Sam ever figure out how any of those other bastards are getting onto the res? Or how that one got in here, despite everything I did to prevent it?"

"Nope, not a clue." Embry said as his hand trailed over her cheek.

Bella watched them together, smiled to herself as she cleared her throat. The air in the room was so thick between the two of them she almost suffocated on it.. Like she felt with Edward.. and she couldn't help but wondering just how serious things had gotten between her sister and Embry since she'd been gone on her honeymoon, then on quarantine away from her family for their own good.

"Hey, sis.. Can I ask you something, in the bathroom?" Bella asked, as she grabbed her sister dragging her out after casually telling Embry, "It'll just be a few minutes."

He nodded, eyeing Bella in curiousity, wondering what Bella wanted to ask Courtney that she didn't want him hearing.

The door to the bathroom shut and Courtney asked, "What the hell, sis?"

"So.. You and Embry are pretty serious, huh?"

Courtney stammered a moment, smiling like an idiot as she said quietly, "Yeah.. But not that serious.. Not yet... I mean he sleeps over.. Doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him. Besides, what's it matter?"

"Just curious.. I'm glad you're happy. It's nice to see you happy.. I just didn't wanna embarass you guys just now. Look, don't rush things.."

"Trust me, sis.. I know I have all the time in the world. It's a stable, comfortable and happy feeling. You're going now, aren't you?"

"Yeah.. You two deserve alone time.. I promised Alice and Nessie I wouldn't be gone too long anyway." Bella said as she hugged her sister and left her father's house, leaving her sister alone with Embry while Charlie was at work.

Courtney walked back in, flopped down onto the bed, rolled into Embry's arms as she said "God, my sister.. If she's not headfirst in one mess, it's another and probably much much worse one."

"Taking it she told you everything, huh?"

"And yes, I was right about Nessie." Courtney said as she muttered, "let's just.. Watch tv or something. Or sleep.. You look so tired." leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm better now, I'm here." Embry admitted as she nodded and snuggled against him, added, "Love you, big guy."

"Love you, Bambi." he muttered back, stretching lazily, his arms around her, lips buried in her neck when he bent down to brush them across.


	11. let me take care of you big guy

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 08:**

LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU, BIG GUY

( UNABASHED FLUFF/INNUENDO)

She looked at him as he walked in, fell onto the couch beside Charlie, wordlessly. She could look at him and tell he was beyond tired, and he was furious because of all of this Volturi stuff, he'd been spending less and less time here with her. She knew it bothered him, and she got it. And tonight, it was her job to make sure HE knew she got it, she knew that his abilities, this thing he could do, with it came great powers and responsibilities.

One being he was a protector of not only her, which she loved, but also the tribe he was from.. A tribe she'd become part of one day. The thought made her smile a little, and she walked into the den and flopped down beside him on the couch right as Charlie's scanner went haywire and Charlie grumbled, standing. "What is it with people.. Do they not commit crimes during Nascar? I mean it'd be really nice of them." he joked as Courtney stood and handed him his gun, his badge and then his jacket and said "Careful, Dad.. These guys have been doing this more and more lately. Just don't want anything happening to you."

Charlie nodded and he hugged his youngest then set off for work.

Once the door was shut, Embry started to open his mouth to apologize yet again.. He'd promised that he'd go with her to the fair in Port Angeles tonight, but he was too tired to move. All he wanted to do right now was hold her and forget for a moment that he was a shifter, that the Volturi were in town, that Aro apparently had his fucking red eyes on HIS girl, of all the girls in Washington, and pretend that they were just a normal couple. No pressure, no bullshit, no racing off if the howls came from the damn woods.

She shut the doors and locked them then turned the lights off as she looked at him and said quietly, "Don't move."

"What are you doing?" he asked as she slid his sneakers off and then slid onto his lap and while kissing him said quietly, "You deserve rest, damn it. Sam's pushin you too damn hard."

"Jacob's fucking gone, someone has to step up, Bambi." Embry pointed out as he asked, " So.. Did Aro show up at the station again earlier?"

"Nope. But one of his fucking minions did. He laughed at me when I threatened to shove garlic up his ass and then light him on fire." Courtney replied truthfully as Embry growled possessively and then muttered, "Damn it, fucking Christ, Uley.. I knew he'd do that.. I knew as soon as Aro, the prick, walked right over the La Push Forks line... But noooo.. The son of a bitch insisted that you weren't in danger.. "

Her finger trailed over his lip slowly and he let a low growl slip from his throat as he asked, "Bambi?" looking at her.

"For someone who's normally so chill, big guy.. You seem to think that I'm not capable of thinking on my feet.. I know you have to protect your tribe too. I get it.. Tonight, big guy, just let me take care of you, got it?"

"Mmm.. Liking the sound of that." he muttered as his large hands slid slowly down her sides, resting at her hips while he held her in his lap and leaning in, kissed her. She frowned when she saw the small gash on his forehead. "Lemme guess.. Fucking red eyes, right?"

"Yes.. But I got 'em."

"I have no doubt, big guy.. still.. It needs to be cleaned out. I'll be right back." she said as she slid out of his lap, ignoring the pout as she went into the kitchen and got the first aid kit came back, taking out bandages, neosporin and rubbing alcohol and set to work sterlizing the cut and then bandaging it. "It's hello kitty." she laughed as he grimaced and said "I turn into a giant wolf.. And I got a little pink Hello Kitty bandaid now, Bambi? Really?"

"Don't blame me.. I keep 'em here for Nessie."

"Ahh."

"And me, smart ass, when I nick myself shaving." she mumbled against his lips as she held onto his t shirt and then said casually, "Lie down."

He lay back on the couch and then she said "No, big guy, turn over."

He rolled onto his stomach and she sat on his torso, as she started to massage along his shoulders and his back, slowly.. He groaned as he smirked to himself and then asked, "So.. can I get used to this?"

"Only if you promise NOT to turn into a giant baby on me." she said as he rolled over, back onto his back, keeping her on his torso and leaning up, he kissed her, nipping at her neck, as he said quietly, "I can try. I won't promise."

"I'm gonna go ninja on Uley if he doesn't fucking drag Black's ass back here. Seriously, you're catching the shit end of his little 'soul searching' expedition. Pisses me off.. "

"Sorry I couldn't take you to the fair tonight, Bambi."

"It's okay, you can kiss me here, outside, under the stars.. They're the same stars that are in the sky in Port Angeles, on the Ferris Wheel I was gonna get on and make you kiss me under them there."

"IF you'd move, bambi.. I could do that." he said with a smirk as he picked her up and standing carried her outside, into Charlie's yard, kissing her under the stars as she laughed and shivered. " You're so warm."

"Mhmm.."

"And I'm cold.. Let's go back in now." she muttered as Embry carried her inside again, shut the door behind them.

And across the road, from a dense treeline, Aro smirked to himself as he muttered, " I will taste her blood, somehow." before vanishing. He didn't want her to keep, he didn't want to turn her, heavens no. He simply wanted to taste the blood that sang an opera to him whenever she was nearby him. But first, the Volturi had to take care of this pesky little problem with the Cullens..


	12. a close call with a red eyed man

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

**Oh and Charlie, in my version, is aware of what's going on.. Because it never sat well with me that he'd be such a good father to bella, and stick his own head so far up his ass that he had no clue about things for nearly the entire series. So yeah.. He knows about vamps and wolves.. He's not entirely comfortable with the existance of either, but he's less okay with the bad vampires. Because I wanted to fix this one thing that made no sense to me. No flames, please?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 09:**

MUST HAVE A PULSE TO RIDE THIS RIDE

( a close call with Aro)

She saw the flash of pale skin, the glow of red eyes as the man stood towering over her, from the reflection of her car's tinted window as she went to unlock the door, another long shift at the station behind her. She had nothing on her mind currently but getting home, watching maybe the last ten minutes of the game with her dad and Billy, Embry, and eating.

Apparently, however, Aro had other thoughts on his mind. His hand trailed slowly over her jugular vein, feeling the pulse as his other hand trailed over the skin left bare by her top's slight riding up. "Get your god damn dead hands offa me." Courtney said as Aro laughed and pretended to pout, pretended to be hurt while muttering snippily, "She who sleeps with men who turns to dogs.. Is going to insult me?"

"Apparently, yes, Aro you arrogant fuck." Courtney said as she felt around for her mase, swearing when she came up empty. He held up the Mase can and asked with a humorless smirk, "Looking for this, per chance?"

She snatched it and then said calmly, "They're going to rip you apart you know.. Limb from limb and when they do.. I'll be the one dancing on the fire they burn you in. I hate the whole red eye lot of you."

"You're nothing but cattle to me.. You AND your kind as a whole.. When we've risen up, taken control.. You'll be begging for me to turn you. And I'll laugh.." Aro said quietly, his hands trailing slowly over her hair, tangling his fingers in it. She stomped his foot, fought free from his grip and jumped into her car, speeding out of the parking lot, tires squealing as she left the parking lot.

Turing up Ozzy Osbourne to get the sound of his voice out of her head proved to be futile, even when the volume on her stereo hit 25 and Crazy Train was nearly making the girls ears bleed. Then he stepped out in front of her car, making her blink and swerve, veer into a nearby ditch. She got out swearing, wooden stick in hand.

But he was gone and she stood there looking at her car sitting sideways in the ditch before calmly calling first Carlisle to let him know that Aro needed to be gone like, yesterday, and then her father to let him know she'd swerved to avoid hitting a deer and wound up in a ditch sideways but wasn't hurt, just a little freaked out.

About 10 minutes later, Billy Black's truck screeched to a halt next to her car on the opposite side of the road and her father's patrol car came in right behind it, Embry getting out of the passenger seat, walking over to her. She winced as she pulled her hand away from her forehead, came away with blood on her fingertips and said "Fuck..."

"What happened?" her father asked her in concern. She explained what she could to him, leaving out the Aro thing, she'd have to tell Embry that later when it was okay to do so.

Embry took one look at her and the anger surged as he said calmly into her ear, "He's toast."

"I'm okay, big guy.. Just scared the living hell out of me is all."

Charlie almost remarked about how odd it was that there were footprints but no deer tracks, but instead he said nothing.. He remembered Bella's agreement with him, the don't ask and don't tell thing and he knew from Billy that Embry and Jacob, the others on the reservation were shifters.. If this had anything to do with the almost daily reports he'd been getting about red eyed strangely dressed men, then he was more than content to stand back and let Embry and the pack do whatever they had to do.

But if HE saw this vampire first? He was going to kill the thing. He could tell that whatever the truth was about what'd happened tonight, it'd shaken Courtney up. He walked over to Billy and whispered, "Can your boys.. can they handle this? Because if you need ANY help, Billy.. You've just gotten it from me."

"I think they'll handle things. Aro better watch himself, from the looks of Embry there."

"It's not just Embry Aro better be worried about anymore. That wreck could have killed her."

The ride back to her father's house was silent, Embry holding a torn sleeve from his tshirt to her forehead until they got to the emergency room. He hugged her against him and let her squeeze the hell out of his hand as the stern faced ER doctor gave her 4 butterfly stitches. And the entire time, Embry was trying to pick which four limbs he'd rip from Aro's lifeless body when this all finally came to a head like Alice seemed to see that it would sooner or later.

Charlie waited until everyone was out of the room and shut the door then asked his daughter, "Tonight.. was it a red eyed man?"

"Dad.. You do not want me to answer that."

"I'm taking that as a yes.. Tomorrow, Coco.. You're getting up at 6. Dad's taking you to the shooting range."

"If shoving garlic up their ass and threatening them with a wooden stake doesn't work, dad.. You really think a bullet's gonna stop 'em?"

"No, but it'll damn sure slow them down. And then maybe certain wolves can do what they need to?" Charlie nodded as Courtney said quietly, "If he hurts Embry, dad.. I swear to God, there will be nowhere safe that red eyed arrogant son of a bitch can hide."

"I'm worried about his hurting you.. Bella seems to think the entire lot of them are.." he admitted as Courtney nodded silently. Embry walked back inside as he said "Punched a wall.. Feeling better now."

"Kid, this isn't your fault."

"I know, sir, but.."

Both males turned to her and said in the same time, "You.. are done working at the station until this whole thing is over."


	13. tall dark and handsome will ALWAYS win

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

**Oh and Charlie, in my version, is aware of what's going on.. Because it never sat well with me that he'd be such a good father to bella, and stick his own head so far up his ass that he had no clue about things for nearly the entire series. So yeah.. He knows about vamps and wolves.. He's not entirely comfortable with the existance of either, but he's less okay with the bad vampires. Because I wanted to fix this one thing that made no sense to me. No flames, please?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

TALL DARK & HANDSOME WINS EVERY TIME

( _another_ close call with Aro)

"Someone better be dead. Or dying." she muttered as she heard banging at her bedroom door. She sat up, sheet only partially covering her body, it'd been a little warm the night before, so she'd fallen asleep with her window cracked and in a t shirt and her underwear. Her brown eyes fixed on the clock on her nightstand and she glared at the door as the knocking continued.

Since Aro started 'reaching out' to her, for whatever reason he'd been doing this, Sam tried to make sure that Courtney had someone with her at all times, even suggesting to her father that if things got too bad, too dangerous, she could stay with someone at the reservation. Naturally, her father, being the old fashioned guy he was, had his own reservations about that arrangement, but he had pointed out that if she could just come when he got called in for a late or an early case, Charlie would be more than happy and he'd have a calm peace of mind knowing Courtney wasn't in any danger.

"Up and dressed, Coco. Not leaving you alone here.. Embry's on his way over, I just called him." Charlie said as he knocked again, waited on some sound of movement from within the room.

The door flew open and Courtney stood there, her hand on her hips as she asked, "Seriously, Dad.. can't the bastards in this town commit crimes DURING THE DAY?"

Charlie chuckled, ruffled her hair as he shrugged and said quietly, "I ask myself the same thing. Get dressed.. You and Embry can go back to his mom's.. I just have a weird feeling and I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave you here or stay here with me gone."

"Dad, damn it, I'll tell you like I've told Sam countless times. Unlike my sister, I do know how to shoot a gun, if I have to." Courtney pointed out, really wanting nothing more than to crawl back into her nice warm bed and go back to sleep for a few more hours. This whole thing with Aro was really starting to wear her down, between the constant worries about Embry's safety, and the slight worries about her own, the major worries about the safety of her family, even though she was still mad as all hell at Bella for getting them all in this, well..

She grabbed some jeans and a t shirt, her converses and raced down the hallway to the bathroom, in a hurry. She had the feeling that her father needed to be gone about 5 minutes ago, most likely, but true to form, he wasn't leaving until she'd made it safely into Embry's truck and was headed away from Forks. She'd just gotten her t shirt over her head, when she saw him appear behind her.

She growled as she smirked to herself and raised her hot straightening iron in a threatening manner. "Ahh, Aro.. No matter how many times you sneak in here you fucking mosquito.. It never fails to amaze me.."

Aro smirked as he leaned in and whispered, "You won't use it."

"Maybe not.. But I will scream.. And my dad will bring up his shotgun from the fireplace. Haven't you figured it out yet, Aro? Tall dark and handsome will ALWAYS triumph over short, red eyed, and disgustingly dead in my eyes."

"You stink of dog. It's almost enough to make me not want to taste your blood."

She turned, a slight purple 'bite mark' visible on her neck as she said with a smirk, " There could be a good reason I 'stink of dog' Aro. And I prefer this bite over any you'll die trying to give me."

He pinned her in and she panicked, a scream ripping from her throat as she heard her father running up the stairs. "Dad, bring the gun. If you hurry.."

But when she opened her eyes and looked, Aro was gone and there wasn't any sign that he'd been there, save for the faint stench of cold and musty death on the air. Charlie growled and lightly punched the door just as Embry, Jared and Paul walked in, all three sniffing the air.

"Fucking hell... When I get my damn hands on that little red eyed son of a.." Embry swore as Courtney walked down behind her father, letting her dad explain the situation, because she was still too damn panicked to talk currently. Paul looked at her and then asked, "So.. How many insults did you throw at the guy before you screamed this time?"

"Well, I was about to burn the bastard with my straightening rod..." Courtney admitted earning her a dirty look from both her father AND Embry who shook his head and pointed out calmly, "Babe.. Your temper is going to get you into serious trouble." in concern. She pouted a moment and then said "Yeah? Well I'm not going to let him get in my head either.. And that's all he's doing, is trying to get in my head.. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's doing it because he thinks the fear might make my blood tastier. Just too bad he's not gonna get to find out, huh?"

They all left the house after that, Paul and Jared, Embry picking on her as she replayed her 'conversation' with Aro in the truck. Embry pulled her against him as he muttered quietly, "Seriously though, babe.. Do not keep egging that guy on, please?"

"Ughh, fine, damn it. But I hate feeling helpless and powerless."

"You're not. You've got me, bambi." Embry pointed out as Courtney nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I do, Big guy.. But.. I'm one of those independent females you hear so much about, also.. So this entire thing doesn't sit well with me, to be perfectly honest. Please tell me you guys are on the verge of figuring something out?"

Paul spoke up and nodding said calmly, "Yeah, a few of the other leeches think they might know why the Volturi are here and for how long.. And how they're getting over the treaty line."

"Good. And you two.. When this all does finally boil over.. You watch my man's back, got it? Or I swear to God, you will not like me." Courtney pointed out, Jared and Paul snickering a little amongst themselves, but ultimately happy for their friend. If the imprint hadn't taken..

Embry chuckled and then jokingly teased, "I think she means it."

"And I can be a very, very lethal little ninja chick."

The second they reached Embry's house, the two of them curled back up into his bed, going back to sleep. Which if Courtney had to admit, she rather liked falling asleep in his arms. She was in fact, getting quite used to it.


	14. sexy texts

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

**Oh and Charlie, in my version, is aware of what's going on.. Because it never sat well with me that he'd be such a good father to bella, and stick his own head so far up his ass that he had no clue about things for nearly the entire series. So yeah.. He knows about vamps and wolves.. He's not entirely comfortable with the existance of either, but he's less okay with the bad vampires. Because I wanted to fix this one thing that made no sense to me. No flames, please?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

SEXY TEXTS

( _A FUNNY SIS CHAPTER, EMBRY X OC DIRTY TALK/ INNUENDO_)

She'd yet to figure out, for the life of her, why in the name of God she'd let herself be dragged out this early, why she was in a damn lingerie store of all places with a really shopping addicted Alice, and her sister, Bella, as well as Rosalie and Leah Clearwater. The former informed her as she gaped at some of the stuff on the shelves, "You.. Need some sexy undies. Every girl has a pair.. Besides, Bella's so picky, and I wanted to get her something I KNEW she'd like."

"Eughh.. TMI,Cullen, damn it." Courtney went for her ears as she tried backing out of the store, only to be pulled back in by her sister of all people. "Sis? The hell? You're supposed to be on MY side.. Besides, umm.. What's it matter if my undies are sexy? Nobody but me is gonna.." she trailed off as Alice and Rosalie, and her sister gaped at her, even Leah, who Courtney insisted HAD to come if she had to endure this shit, then damn it, Leah was gonna endure it with her.. then at each other before doubling over in side splitting laughter.

Rosalie cleared her throat and then asked, "So you and the dog haven't been... Howlllll?"

"No, Rosalie, Embry and I haven't had sex. Kind of fucking hard to get that far when everyone under the sun keeps bursting in or ya know, texting when we're just about to get to that point?"

"But he MARKED you." Alice said a little louder than she probably should have, while gaping at, and showing, much to Courtney's chagrin, the 'mark' to Rosalie, her sister AND Leah, who gaped at it before going , "Hot damn.. I had no idea Call had that in him."

"You have no idea, period.. And mine.. So you're NOT about to find out." Courtney joked as Leah shrugged and said "He's not interesting enough for me.. You make him interesting.. Now my man.. "

"Damn it, you guys, what the literal hell... I do NOT want to hear about your sex lives, okay? Let's just not.. Put this whole conversation in a black box and we'll throw that damn thing in a volcano... Or something."

Rosalie pouted and turning to Bella asked, "Has she ALWAYS been like this?"

"Mhmm."

"Have not, Bells, that's so not fucking fair." Courtney whined as Alice shoved some pink thing at her and Leah shook her head and said with a wink, "No.. This." shoving a red thing at her.

"What the fuck are these?"

"That, my dear, is called a corset."

"As in it makes your boobs actually look like boobs." Rosalie stated with a smirk as Courtney flipped her off and then said "And where the hell is the rest of this underwear? It's like... 4 ruffles.. Really?"

"It's red, girl.. He loves red." Leah called out, drawing stares from other people in the store. Courtney gaped at the price tag and muttered, "Yeah, Alice.. Like I'm gonna spend 78.99 to look like a stripper..."

"Stop muttering swears and go try it on, sis.. I dare you." Bella stated as Leah high fived her and said "Hey coco? Not gonna start clucking like a chicken on us, right?"

"Damn it, Leah.."

"What? We're all shopping.. Hell, I'm even gonna buy something.. Eventually."

"But really? This?"

"Well, the other alternative is walking out completely nude in front of his television. Shy guys have to be lead a little.. Enticed." Leah said as Bella snickered. Mostly, the three of them were just trying to see how far they could take this, before Courtney ran from the store, blushing and aggrivated.

However, Courtney, unknown to them, was actually enjoying today.. The whole thing with Aro had been stressing everyone out and maybe he DID need to be enticed.. Reminded that he was the ONLY guy who'd ever get to.. Well, you know.

She giggled as she ducked out of sight and into a dressing room. "I'm about to become one of 'those girls'.." she muttered, shaking her head at herself, before reminding herself that it was just for fun. If SHE had to be made to blush, get out of her comfort zone.. Then damn it, he was gonna see it.

She tried on the first thing, and aimed her camera at the mirror, then converted the picture to a mms text..

Meanwhile, Embry sat at the table with Paul and Jared, scowling at them.. This morning, they'd been interrupted.. again. By Sam.. Again. And then by her cell phone.. Again. She'd actually slept over last night, because her father got called out on a case and she wasn't allowed to stay home by herself, because of Aro.. They were both pretty damn frustrated at this point.

His cell phone buzzed about the same time as he took a large sip of the soda sitting in front of him and he smiled when he saw that she'd texted him something. When he opened the text, he spat soda everywhere as his face went at least 3 shades of red beneath his normally dark russet skin tone.

"Son of a.." he gaped as he typed back boldly, "I like."

Seconds later, he got a similar picture, and he shifted in his seat as he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, Jacob asking casually, "Embry, are you okay? Did you even hear anything we just said?"

"Yeah.."

"So you agree then?"

"Yeah."

Paul and Jared, Quil and Seth, Jacob all started to laugh hysterically as Seth said "Dude.. You totally did NOT hear anything we just said.. Because you just agreed to do the dishes, buddy. Willingly."

"Damn it.. Son of a.." he muttered as he typed back, "Red is sexier, bambi."

Courtney giggled at the screen while outside the dressing rooms, Rosalie asked the others, "What the hell is she doing in there?"

"we might not wanna know, she is the pervert of the family for a reason." Bella said as she called out, "Okay, sis.. You can put your normal clothes back on."

"Be right out. Hey Alice? Do you see that rack of Halloween costume lingerie in the front?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked as she turned to the other girls with a raised brow, Leah palming her face and shaking her head as she muttered, "Oh hell.. She's in there sexting poor Call.. She's gonna corrupt the poor guy before anything ever really even happens."

The girls groaned in unison as Leah spotted the costume and then said "Ooh... We should send this one in.."

"The sexy indian?" Bella asked as she stifled a laugh and Leah nodded, "Yeah.. Then the black cat.."

Embry's phone went haywire again and he nearly dropped it into his soda, as he blushed, coughed and did even more shifting around in his seat. By now, the guys were all looking at him as if he'd lost his mind, and he was keeping the phone as out of sight as he could.

When he opened the last text, he typed back boldly, "Somebody's trying to talk herself into so much trouble. ;p"

Courtney gaped at the screen, bit her lip before responding, "Oh really? But I just couldn't decide, big guy... Which one?" before closing her phone, dressing again, blushing herself now as she practically ran out of the dressing room and past her sister and her sisters friends, and Leah, her best friend, who gaped at her hurry.

"Yeah.. She's definitely stirred the pot this time." Leah muttered as Bella called out casually, "Need privacy, sis?"

"Fuck you, Bella." Courtney called back sweetly as she waited for him to text back. When he did, she was sitting with Bella and Alice, Rosalie and Leah on a bench near the vending machines, drinking a bottled water. She opened her phone and practically spat water all over herself and Leah as she read his answer to her 'innocent but not so innocent' question.. "None. ;p"

"Damn it, big guy. You had to go there.. See, I was t rying to keep it clean." she muttered as Alice asked casually, "Taking that to mean you might have maybe stirred the pot just a little bit?"

"Mhmm.."

Leah giggled and said "And they say, Coco.. The quiet ones are the ones you wanna watch out for in le boudoir." as she winked and watched Courtney biting her lower lip, blushing bright crimson red as she groaned and said "What the hell did I start?"

"Hopefully, sis, nothing you don't wanna finish." Bella joked as she quickly ducked the light punch to her upper arm that Courtney sent her way. "What? It's true. Poor guy's gonna .. Nevermind, Coco, I'm gonna let YOU figure out what you did." Bella said as Courtney bit her lower lip.

Embry smirked as he caught sight of her sitting in the mall with her sister, the Cullens and Leah. Elbowing Jacob and Paul, Seth and Quil, Jared, he said casually, "And now, the games begin. Payback, huh?"

"No sex in the photo booth, Call." Paul said as he gave him a shove towards Courtney, smirking.

Embry grabbed a flower from a nearby flower stand, and walked up behind her after paying for it, trailing it slowly along the side of her bare neck, while leaning in, whispering in her ear, "The answer to what you asked before, Bambi.. Honestly, they'd all look so much better on the floor."

When she groaned and shivered at the flower, he smirked a little. He wanted to almost double over in laughter when she nearly spat the remainder of her bottled water all over herself and her sister, the other girls.

"You started it, Bambi." he stated as he pulled her up from the bench, putting her on his back.

"Fine, Call, kidnap her." Leah called out as Bella said "No more grandkids, though.. Dad might kill you both." making both of them turn red and cough, blush.

As they walked down the mall together, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Now do we see why I NEVER go shopping with my big sister?"

"Kinda, yeah. So.. Did you buy any of them?" he asked, curiously as she nipped his neck, making him groan, almost drop her at the effect it had on him. "I'm NOT telling you that.. You'll see." she said as he looked at her, licked his lips. "Just remind me to nail my fucking bedroom door shut and turn off any and all phones."

"They'll just watch from the window." Courtney joked as he shrugged and then said "As long as they're NOT in there, with us, interrupting.. "

" And no.. Just not thinking I'd enjoy voyeur type sex."

"Me either." Embry answered as he pulled her into a jewelry store.. he just wanted to see if any of the rings caught her eye.. Because he was seriously thinking... It was still a little soon, a little sudden, but maybe after some more time..


	15. oh so he's a mind reading bloodsucker

**(A/N: THANKS PANDA4488, and EMILEE, PRINCESSANGELBABE,LIGHTBABE, AUTOBOT-MechanicalOperations, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**Story isn't over but the secrets are. Or are they? Bwhahahah.  
**

**Oh and Charlie, in my version, is aware of what's going on.. Because it never sat well with me that he'd be such a good father to bella, and stick his own head so far up his ass that he had no clue about things for nearly the entire series. So yeah.. He knows about vamps and wolves.. He's not entirely comfortable with the existance of either, but he's less okay with the bad vampires. Because I wanted to fix this one thing that made no sense to me. No flames, please?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

OH SO HE'S A MIND READING BLOODSUCKER.. THAT'S COMFORTING.. NOT..

( _Aro uses his power on Courtney_)

She gasped as she caught sight of him standing against a tree, frozen as if he were watching her, as if there were some boundary line there and he knew he dare not cross it. Of course, she knew as well as he, that if he really wanted, he'd step over the line. Courtney swore as she turned, was about to run back inside Embry's house, having stepped out because she mistakenly thought she heard him howling, she knew he was patrolling and in his wolf form, only to find Aro standing in front of her, smirking in amusement as he shook his head and said quietly, "Not interested in hurting you right now. Just curious.. Does the family gift actually run in the family?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Courtney hissed as she dug for a bowie knife she'd taken to carrying in her biker boot, should she run into Aro and get the chance to maybe slit his throat. To say she HATED this man would be a blatant understatement. Hate didn't even really begin to cover the things she felt towards the man who stood in front of her, arms crossed, smirking in amusement, his eyes a milky red and his black hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Embry will show up any second now you sack of..." she started as he grabbed hold of her hand, his pupils dilating. She bit her lower lip, remembering what Edward and Bella, the others told her about his little ability. She tried clearing her mind, but she couldn't and whatever she'd ever thought, well.. It was making him laugh and smirk, as he looked at her, shaking his head.

"You'd waste yourself.. For the snivelling idiot dog?" he asked in disbelief, gaping at some of the more personal and racy thoughts she'd ever thought, remarking simply, "Oh now that's interesting.. Does daddy know about this?"

"You sack of pathetic, lifeless, bloodsucking shit." she growled as she swung the knife at him, him simply stepping back, grabbing her hands with a grip strong enough to break her wrists if he so chose to do it. "I'll scream and then your fucked, vamp."

"Somehow, I don't think so, Coco.. That is what they call you, is it not?" Aro asked, shrugging, before suddenly finding himself surrounded with angry snarling wolves. He rolled his eyes as he held out his arms, then turned, taking off at his top speed through the woods. Embry, in wolf form, nudged Courtney towards the house and she leaned down, kissing his nose as she said quietly, "When you rip him apart, babe.. Just don't get yourself hurt in the process, please?"

The wolf nodded it's head and she reluctantly took off for the house, pacing Emily's kitchen as she fumed and repeated what Aro had just done to her, Emily sighing as she handed the girl a glass of water, pointed to a chair and then said quietly, "He only gets under your skin if you let him. He's tried that with me too."

"Wow.. And he's still freaking breathing?" Courtney asked as Emily sipped her own glass of tea and said simply, "He won't be much longer. There's about to be a battle between the two."

"Because of my niece, right?"

"No, most likely, Aro wants full power, he wants the vampires to think they have no other options."

"I'm so going to kick Alice's butt when I see her again. She could have warned me he'd read my mind if he wanted to, when he touched me." Courtney said as Emily said quietly, "They might have thought or assumed that like Bella and your father, your mind couldn't be read."

"Apparently, it can. And if I can get my hands on that son of a..." she started as the guys limped in, swearing and angry, talking about Aro not being alone, it being a set up.

"So he lured me out there. Okay, that's it. No more Ms. Nice chick." Courtney started as Embry shook his head, pushed her back down into the chair she sat in, gently. "Did he.. Did he read your mind?"

"That bastard only knows every bad thing I've ever considered doing to you in a dark room, Big guy. This shit is personal now. Beyond personal. So if you all will excuse me, I'm about to go find a gas can, matches, and then I'm going to burn that son of a bitch at the stake." she started as Embry pulled her into his lap as he said "Let me.. He still owes me both of his arms and legs for the four stitches you got when he made you crash your car. Besides, he could hurt you and I'm not about to let that happen."

"So I'm supposed to what, Big guy, sit here and do nothing? Oh hell no, I do not even begin to think so." Courtney said as Embry shook his head and said calmly, "I do, Bambi."

Sam spoke up and said calmly, "Soon, he won't be a worry anymore, Courtney." as Embry nodded and said "And you're not getting in it, getting hurt. Understood?"

She gaped at him, stammering a moment before scowling and crossing her arms, angry. This, for her, had become personal when Aro basically broke into her inner thoughts and learned all of her private inner feelings, every good thing she'd ever thought and also every single bad one. She groaned inwardly as she said aloud, "Why in the name of Fuck do the damn blood suckers all keep trying to find me? That's Bella's type, not mine, damn it." in frustration as the pack snickered and Embry cuddled her against him, pointed out, "They have good taste.. As far as you're concerned." kissing her, before picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

Things like this kept happening, it kept them both on edge. Right now, they both needed to relax. Couldn't do that with everyone around, he hadn't been really and truly alone with her for days. So yeah, now that they had a chance to be alone together, he was going to take it. She laughed as he carried her through the door of his mom's house and sat her down on the bed in his room, leaning in, kissing her hungrily as he snickered and asked casually, "So.. Are you mad because he read your mind and violated your space or are you mad because he saw just how bad my girl can be when she wants?"

"Not funny, Big guy. But since you asked, probably a little bit of both. I mean if he can see everything? Then poor guy probably got more than he wanted to about my dreams at night.." Courtney admitted, blushing as Embry leaned in, kissing her as he muttered, "Oh really.. And these dreams.. What were they like?"

"Oh trust me, Big Guy.. You'd love them." Courtney said as she sat up partially, her leg resting at his hip as she used the collar of his t shirt to pull him down on top of her, kissing him until she almost couldn't breathe.

And when the phone began ringing, he sat up growling before looking at it and saying, "We have to go back to Sam's. Your sister and the others are there, they have something to tell us."

"And it couldn't wait?" Courtney grumbled as she fixed her shirt and tried to make it not so obvious that they'd actually been trying to get the hell away from everyone when they even left Sam's in the first place.

On the walk back over, she wondered to herself just what the hell was about to happen, because she wasn't sure she was getting an entirely good feeling about this situation as a whole. And she knew she'd most certainly be glad when it was finally all over.


End file.
